Väkterska
by Chaos566
Summary: Lily et ses amies rentrent pour la dernière fois à Poudlard en ne se doutant pas que cette année ne sera vraiment pas de tout repos.   Première fic.  Venez lire!
1. Les Väkterska

_Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_Ce chapitre est dédié à ToloW qui l'a attendu avec impatience…_

_Merci à Miss Granger Weasley pour les corrections._

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR (sauf quelque perso que vous reconnaitrerez surment pour ne les avoir jamais vu…)_

_Bonne Lecture_

**Les Väkterska**

Une autre année, un autre dix mois sans sa sœur. Non qu'elle lui manquerait, depuis que Severus leur avait parlé de sorcier et de sorcellerie, leurs rapports s'étaient dégradés à la vitesse de la lumière, même plus vite.

Elles ne se parlaient déjà presque plus à cause de ce qu'avait dit Severus. Lily le croyait, Pétunia non. Selon elle, leur voisin était tout simplement un détraqué qui avait inventé ces histoires pour être intéressant. La réception de la lettre d'invitation à Poudlard de Lily fut comme la lame d'une guillotine sur leur amitié. Tranchante, immédiate, mortelle.

_//Flash Back//_

Lily se levait aux aurores, comme tous les matins, elle adorait aller courir le matin avant que tout le monde se lève. Sa mère avait bien protesté contre cette habitude qu'elle jugeait inappropriée pour une enfant en pleine croissance, mais Lily avait persisté et sa mère, qui depuis la mort de son mari, perdait de plus en plus contact avec sa cadette, l'avait finalement laissé faire. Alors, depuis près d'un an, Lily se levait aux aurores pour aller courir avant ses cours. Cela lui permettait d'évacuer sa tristesse et sa rage.

Mais aujourd'hui, un évènement ferait qu'elle ne pourrait pas suivre sa routine habituelle, un évènement qui changerait le cours de sa vie, un évènement qui changerait l'avenir de l'Angleterre. Elle reçut une lettre.

-Maman, le courrier est rentré, cria-t-elle en jetant sur la table le paquet de lettre qu'elle avait ramassé en entrant dans la maison sans y jeter un coup d'œil. Depuis la mort de son père, elle avait perdu tout contact avec sa grand-mère paternelle et ses cousins du côté de son père, les seules personnes qui lui écrivaient. Elle monta prendre une douche en faisant, bien entendu le plus de bruit possible en passant devant la porte de sa sœur. Elle avait d'abord tenté de renouer des liens avec sa sœur, mais celle-ci l'ignorait avec autant d'application que Lily essayait de lui parler.

Quand Lily redescendit dans la cuisine, une demi-heure, plus tard, elle fut surprise de voir un morceau de papier jauni dépasser d'en dessous de son assiette. Ce qui vint en premier à l'esprit de la jeune rousse n'était pas qu'elle avait reçut une lettre, chose qui n'arrivait jamais, mais que sa mère avait repris l'habitude qu'avait son père de mettre le courrier en dessous des assiettes des enfants. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait ne trouvant pas cela hygiénique. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes à détruire une des preuves tangible de la mémoire de son père. Elle n'en parlait plus depuis des mois, mais la blessure était encore vive et il lui manquait atrocement. Elle ne pleurait pas bien entendu, on ne pleurait pas un incident vieux de près d'un an quand on avait onze ans, mais elle méprisait sa sœur pour n'avoir pas pleuré du tout.

Elle se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Quand elle la sortit de sous son assiette, elle fut surprise, ce n'était pas le genre de papier à lettre à la mode ces derniers temps. Ça ressemblait plus à du parchemin. Elle tourna l'enveloppe pour vérifier que la lettre lui était bien adressée, on ne savait jamais avec Rose Evans. Son nom était marqué d'une encre verte émeraude qui détonnait à merveille sur le fond jaune foncé de l'enveloppe. Son nom était suivi de son adresse, puis d'une indication qui attira son attention, qui manifestait le besoin de préciser qu'elle dormait dans la seule chambre du troisième étage de la maison ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le coin de l'enveloppe pour voir qui lui envoyait cette lettre. Aucun nom.

« Bon, je verrai à l'intérieur »

Elle retourna la lettre pour ouvrir le rabat quand son regard accrocha le sceau qui maintenait fermée la lettre. Il se composait de quatre animaux, un aigle, un blaireau, un serpent et un lion qui se disposait autour d'un grand P ouvragé. En dessous, il était marqué ''Poudlard, école de sorcellerie''. Tout à coup, son esprit s'éclairât, Severus lui avait dit que si elle était réellement une sorcière, pendant l'été, elle recevrait une lettre de l'école Poudlard lui annonçant officiellement qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle crut d'abord à une plaisanterie, sa sœur, qui ne disait mot ni ne la regardait, aurait très bien pu lui envoyer cette lettre, sachant ce que cela impliquait pour sa benjamine, mais Lily doutait que l'esprit de sa sœur soit assez tortueux pour imaginer un plan pareil, trop de détail.

Elle défit donc le rabat de l'enveloppe et deux morceaux de parchemin sortirent et allèrent s'écraser à quelques centimètres à peine de son verre de jus. Elle les ramassa pour éviter un autre accident, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle préféra s'asseoir. Elle surprit le regard que sa sœur lui lançait mais n'en tient pas compte. Elle commença à lire la plus longue des deux. « Chère Miss Evans, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard… » Elle arrêta sa lecture, elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus lire. Elle avait raison, la magie existait et elle était une sorcière. Des larmes de joie commencèrent à déborder de ses yeux. Elle entendit à peine sa mère lui demander si tout allait bien, par contre, elle entendit avec distinction le raclement de la chaise de sa sœur sur la céramique du plancher et ses pas précipités dans les escaliers. Alors, Lily comprit deux choses : de un, sa sœur avait compris de qui était la lettre et de quoi elle parlait et de deux, que Lily venait de perdre sa sœur à tout jamais.

Elle se retourna vers sa mère et dit : « Tout va bien maman, mais je crois qu'on va devoir changer nos plans pour l'année prochaine, je n'irai pas au collège avec Pétunia. »

- Pourquoi ? avait demandé sa mère plus surprise qu'autre chose.

- Je suis une sorcière.

_//Fin Flash Back//_

Quatre mots qui avaient changé sa vie. Elle secoua sa tête pour essayer de revenir au temps présent. Elle n'aimait pas penser au passé, mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait d'humeur nostalgique. Elle entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard et elle ne savait pas encore comment se passerait sa vie après l'école, elle n'avait aucun plan et aucune attache. Il était en effet hors de question qu'elle retourne chez elle, sa sœur serait là et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la sentir. Se faire traiter de monstre cent fois par jours, très peu pour elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle voyait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Son regard s'attarda sur un regroupement plus imposant de personnes et elle reconnut sans mal la tête de cet abruti de James Potter qui dépassait tout le monde d'une tête et qui se faisait remarquer par sa peignure ou plutôt son manque de peignure. Il souriait à tous et à toutes avec ce sourire charmeur et suffisant qui mettait Lily en rogne. Il se pensait le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le meilleur au Quidditch, en fait, il se pensait le meilleur point. Elle détourna la tête pour essayer de trouver une personne qu'elle connaissait ET qu'elle appréciait.

-Lily !

La jeune fille n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui l'avait appelée, s'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait trahir quelqu'un dans son entourage immédiat, c'était bien l'accent. C'est pourquoi Lily se retourna et sauta dans les bras de son amie Liv. La grande blonde resserra ses bras autour de son amie. Au bout d'un court moment, elle la repoussa gentiment. Lily ne s'en offusqua pas, elle était habituée au fait que son amie n'appréciait pas les effusions publiques. Elle lança, sur un coup de tête, comme à son habitude :

-Tu as encore grandie !

En effet, Liv était la plus grande fille du collège, près d'un mètre 90, et posait de la concurrence aux plus grands garçons. Lily avait rencontré Liv dans le train lorsqu'elle se rendait à Poudlard pour la première fois.

_//Flash Back//_

Lily traversait le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide ou contenant seulement des élèves qui rentraient à Poudlard pour la première fois. Elle finit par trouver un compartiment seulement occupé par deux jeunes de son âge. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse. Elle entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à _återvända_. Elle prit cela pour une invitation et entra dans le compartiment en tirant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Le deux occupants du compartiment se ressemblaient en tout points, elle se dit qu'ils devaient être des jumeaux, mais n'osa pas poser la question. Elle ne savait même pas leurs noms.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'assoyant, elle ne rajouté rien, mais regarda attentivement les deux jeunes, les liens qui les liaient semblaient très forts. Elle avait toujours su évaluer les relations. Elle avait vu celle qu'elle avait entretenue avec sa sœur était celle qu'elle avait vu se détruire à la plus grande vitesse.

- Haj, dit la jeune fille. Lily ne comprit pas, mais il était clair que c'était une salutation.

- Vous parlez anglais ? demanda-t-elle, se disant que cela aiderait à la conversation.

- Un peu, répondit le garçon. Mais nous voulons apprendre mieux parler… Moi être Lukas Oskänlig…

- Et moi être Liv, renchérit la fille.

- Je m'appelle Lily, elle allait leur demander pourquoi ils avaient quitté leur pays natal, car il était évident que les jumeaux, s'il s'agissait bien de jumeaux, n'étaient pas anglais ni écossais. La langue qu'ils parlaient n'était ni de l'anglais, ni du gaélique, ni du français en fait, aucune des langues que Lily avait entendues dans sa courte vie, mais on cogna à la porte. Elle regarda du côté des jumeaux pour voir si une présence étrangère dans leur compartiment les dérangeait. La fille, Liv, lui fit un signe d'assentiment. Elle ouvrit la porte sur deux jeunes filles, une aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau et aux magnifiques yeux bleu pâle, l'autre semblait être une véritable tornade d'énergie et portait ses cheveux bruns coupés très courts.

Celle aux longs cheveux ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, l'autre la coupa.

- En fait, ce que Jane veut dire, c'est si nous pouvons venir ici pour le voyage. Il n'y a pas d'autre place libre.

Celle aux cheveux noirs jeta un regard courroucé à son amie qui l'avait interrompue. La brune lui servit son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

-Bien sur, vous pouvez venir.

Lily se tassa du cadre de porte pour laisser passer les deux jeunes filles. Elle demanda à Liv et à Lukas de les aider à hisser les deux énormes valises dans le filet à bagage. Ils s'assirent ensuite tous sur les bancs. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis que les deux filles étaient rentrées dans le compartiment.

-Bon, lança Lily, je m'appelle Lily Evans et vous ?

-Je m'appelle Jane Beauchamp, dit celle aux cheveux noirs.

-Et moi c'est Sarah Leonearth, dit l'autre elle se tourna vers les jumeaux. Vous comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Moi être Liv Oskänlig et mon… frère être Lukas.

-Vous êtes finlandais ou suédois, demanda Jane qui, apparemment, reconnaissait l'accent. Elle possédait elle-même un charmant accent français.

-Nous être de Suède. Nous vouloir apprendre mieux parler anglais. Vous aider nous ?

Les filles acceptèrent et tout le voyage se déroula dans un climat de jovialité. C'était qui, de Liv ou Lukas, apprendrait le plus de mots inutiles du voyage.

_//Fin Flash Back//_

Elle aperçut alors Lukas derrière sa sœur, elle s'entendait moins bien avec lui qu'avec Liv, car depuis l'épisode du train, quelques différends les avaient opposés, mais ils entretenaient encore des rapports assez amicaux en raison de leurs amis communs qui, finalement, se résumaient à Liv et Severus.

-Tu as passé un bel été ? Tu as vu les autres ? Tes parents sont déjà partis ?

Le flot de question se bousculait à la bouche de la Gryffondor, elle connaissait la majorité des réponses aux questions qu'elle posait, mais elle aimait savoir le point de vue de la Serpentarde. Elle savait que la Serpentarde ne répondrait pas aux questions, pas tout de suite du moins. Elle ne s'ouvrait jamais en public et les seules personnes à qui elle parlait étaient Lily, Sarah, Jane et Lukas. Elle parlait aussi avec Severus Rogue, mais c'était plus un échange de mépris et d'insultes qu'une aimable conversation. Ils se menaient une guerre constante pour la première place durant le cours de potion.

-Je n'ai pas vu les autres, fut la seule chose qu'elle pu tirer de la blonde sculpturale.

En sept ans, elle avait beaucoup amélioré son anglais et parlait maintenant parfaitement la langue de son pays d'adoption. Il arrivait encore de la trouver en pleine conversation avec son frère en suédois, mais elle le parlait de moins en moins. Sauf, bien entendu, quand elle voulait dire quelque chose à son frère et qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres comprennent. La plupart de ces conversations se déroulaient assez rapidement, car elle avait donné des bases de suédois à ses amies et parfois, elles pouvaient comprendre.

-Bon, fit Lily, si on allait dans le train pour essayer de se trouver un compartiment. Les filles nous trouveront, elles sont assez intelligentes pour comprendre que si nous ne sommes pas sur le quai, nous serons dans le train… du moins Jane le sera.

Liv hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son frère et lui marmonna quelques mots. Il lui répondit sur le même ton et Lily crut comprendre les mots « Nej » qui signifiait non et Severus. Si elle connaissait la base, les jumeaux parlaient beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Elle s'entêtait par contre à écouter pour essayer de comprendre le sens général de la phrase. Mais n'ayant pas compris la question, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la réponse.

-Allons-y, dit Liv en se détournant de son frère.

-Il ne vient pas avec nous ?

-Non, pas cette année, il préfère aller voir Rogue. Elle avait mis tellement de rage et de dégoût dans ce nom que Lily se demanda, encore une fois, pourquoi son amie détestait tant le jeune génie de potion. Le fait qu'il soit aussi bon qu'elle dans sa matière fétiche ne pouvait expliquer une aversion aussi profonde envers une personne. Le fait que Lukas s'entende bien avec Severus n'aidait pas Liv qui essayait de convaincre son frère que le jeune sorcier était un Mangemort et qu'il était plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou. Lily, elle aussi s'entendait bien avec Severus, mais cela personne ne le savait. Même Lukas, le meilleur ami de Severus, et les filles l'ignoraient. Ils avaient gardé leur amitié secrète pour plusieurs raison, la première était la nette disgrâce dans laquelle se trouvait Lily auprès des ''amis'' de Severus, l'autre était bien sur Liv, elle aurait tout simplement arrêté de parler avec Lily si elle avait su qu'elle entretenait des relations d'amitié avec Severus et elle lui aurait aussi dit que Severus pratiquait de la magie noire. Lily savait que son ami n'était pas blanc comme neige, mais elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber, ni ne la trahirait, du moins tant qu'il serait maître de ses actes.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment et s'engouffra à l'intérieur à la suite de son amie. Elles posèrent ensuite, tant bien que mal, leurs valises dans le filet à bagages. En six ans, elles s'étaient sensiblement alourdies et décorées. Celle de Lily portait de nombreux autocollants de groupes de musique moldus, preuve de ses origines non-magique, si son habillement ne pouvait le prouver par lui-même. Par contre, celle d e Liv était complètement noire et sa seule décoration était un petit drapeau de son pays natal.

Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre, sans se parler, le silence ne les dérangeait pas. Au contraire, Lily profitait de ses quelque minutes de silence avant l'arrivé de Jane et de Sarah. Elle se doutait qu'après, elle n'aurait plus de temps pour penser : Sarah était un vrai moulin à parole et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, même Jane, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, n'arrivait pas à la faire taire quand elle était vraiment lancée dans un sujet. Les autres ne pouvait qu'écouter en lançant des signes de tête approbateur et quelques : « Vraiment », « D'accord », « Si tu le dis »…

Lily observait son amie, la Serpentarde de glace qui portait si bien son nom. Liv Oskänlig. Liv l'Impassible. La Serpentarde qui ne souriait jamais, celle qui ne parlait jamais, celle qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer. Elle n'avait lié aucun lien avec personne depuis le début de sa scolarité, sauf avec elles. Elles : Lily, Sarah et Jane, les Väkterska comme les appelait Lukas. Lily, Sarah et Jane avaient tout de suite apprécié ce nom et ce l'était approprié, sans même savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Seule Liv avait semblé mal à l'aise et continuait à ne pas apprécier le nom. Mais le mal était fait, les autres l'avaient adopté et n'avaient pas voulu en démordre, elles étaient donc maintenant les Väkterska. Lily avait mis du temps à comprendre ce que voulait dire ce mot, mais maintenant, elle comprenait. Les Väkterska, les Sentinelles. Pour elles, ce n'était qu'un qualitatif comme les autres. De plus, il avait du sens, elles faisaient partie des meilleurs élèves de l'école, pour ne pas dire les meilleures. Portant même ombrage aux légendaires Maraudeurs.

Quand Lily, Jane et Liv avaient été nommées respectivement préfète de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard, personne n'avait été surpris. Encore une fois aucune surprise quand Jane avait été nommée préfète en chef.

On les écoutait, les respectait et on les laissait faire tout ce qu'elles désiraient, mais on les détestait aussi. On les détestait de rendre, chacune dans sa matière, des résultats si impressionnants que ceux des autres paraissaient médiocres. On les détestait d'être jolies, gentilles (sauf dans le cas de Liv), intelligentes et d'attirer les garçons. Lily comprenait que les gens puissent éprouver de la jalousie, mais elle n'aimait pas cette popularité, elle n'était pas Potter. Elle ne voulait pas de cette popularité, elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'elle, qu'on se retourne sur son passage ou, qu'au contraire, on baisse le regard. Les Väkterska étaient populaires, car leur groupe était tellement fermé que personne ne pouvait l'introduire. Elle savait bien que cette année ne serait pas différente des autres, sur ce point, du moins. Seul rayon de soleil au tableau, la présence des Maraudeurs. Il fallait que Lily marque ce jour dans son calendrier de jours importants 1er Septembre 1977, elle avait trouvé les Maraudeurs utiles. En effet, s'il y avait un groupe plus admiré et plus respecté que les Väkterska à Poudlard, c'était bien les Maraudeurs. Plus ouverts et plus souriants que les filles, ces quatre garçons attiraient toutes les filles dans leurs filets et tous les garçons voulaient être du groupe.

Les seuls qui n'appréciaient pas les Maraudeurs étaient les Serpentards et les Väkterska. Les Serpentards, tout simplement par principe, des Serpentards réservés et taciturnes ne pouvaient se laisser aller à apprécier les blagues, souvent de mauvais goût d'un groupe de Gryffondors exubérant. Un groupe de Gryffondors, qui plus est comprenait un sorcier au sang impur, un traître à son sang, un imbécile et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ennemie.

Du côté des filles, c'était plus compliqué, le fait qu'ils se disputaient les premières places dans presque tous les cours n'aidait pas à détendre leurs rapports. Mais la vraie raison de la discorde était une totale différence de point de vue sur des sujets plus que multiples. Et cela était pire que tout. Une différence entre un groupe de garçons uniquement composé de Gryffondors et un groupe de garçons uniquement composé de Serdaigles serait un avis différent sur l'importance des études ou du Quidditch. La différence entre un groupe de filles de Serpentards et un groupe de filles de Gryffondors serait à propos des garçons, de l'importance du sang dans un couple ou de la pureté de la magie. Mais les différences entre un groupe de gars de Gryffondor et un groupe de filles mixte est immense, un pas presque infranchissable.

Si les Maraudeurs parlaient à tout le monde et étaient vraiment sympathiques, le groupe de Lily était beaucoup plus fermé. Elles ne parlaient qu'entre elles, et encore, la plupart du temps elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Elles se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans l'un ou l'autre des salles communes de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor, dans la salle sur demande ou dans une classe vide. La salle sur demande était leur option favorite, plus spacieuse, plus confortable, plus discrète, elle était très accueillante, mais trop connue, donc souvent occupée. Aller dans les salles communes ne les dérangeait pas, personne n'allait les déranger quand elles étaient les quatre ensembles, mais la présence de la Serpentarde rendait l'atmosphère un peu lourde. Du côté des Serdaigle, aucun problème, la présence des deux Gryffondors et de la Serpentarde ne les dérangeait pas. Personne n'avait jamais rien dit sur cette pratique peu orthodoxe de la fraternité entre les maisons. Habituellement, les élèves se rendaient dans la grande salle ou dans le Hall pour voir les amis des autres maisons, mais les filles ne faisaient jamais rien comme les autres. Elles mangeaient tous leurs repas à la table des Gryffondors, la plupart du temps sans se faire déranger.

Liv se sortit de ses pensées. Les différences entre les Väkterska et les Maraudeurs étaient évidentes et une entente ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Elles n'accepteraient aucun compromis, eux non plus. Ils étaient tous trop fiers. Point barre.

Mais Liv était la pire de toutes. Pure Serpentarde, elle avait beaucoup de difficulté avec les concepts d'entraide et de conciliation. Pour elle, on avait qu'une seule chance et on se devait de la saisir. Les Väkterska l'avaient saisi, les autres, non. Quand elle ne pouvait pas être avec ses amies, elle devenait comme insensible au monde environnant. Plus rien ne la dérangeait. Lors de ses cours avec les Poufsouffles, elle ne parlait avec personne sauf son frère et les professeurs étaient réduits à toujours les placer en équipe. Sinon, c'était un travail à sens unique, elle ne parlait même pas avec son coéquipier. Pour les autres cours, elle pouvait se mettre avec une de ses amies, alors aucun problème. Du côté sentimental, la belle blonde n'avait eu aucun petit-ami depuis le début de sa scolarité en Angleterre, mais ce n'était pas faute de prétendant, durant ses deux premières années, elle avait reçu de nombreuses demandes, mais elle les avait toutes refusées sans un seul remord. Personne ne semblait assez bien pour elle.

Un mouvement dans le couloir lui fit tourner la tête, tous les élèves étaient déjà dans leur compartiment, attendant le départ du train. Lily sut aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient être en retard dans un moment aussi crucial. Quoi que ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de Jane. Elle était arrivée en retard à sa BUSE de Sortilège. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de décrocher un Optimal. Elle n'avait malheureusement rien appris de cette expérience. Elle continuait à arriver une seconde avant la cloche en classe ou avant le départ du train.

Elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte à ses deux amis.

- On est ici !

Sarah se retourna pour sauter dans les bras de son amie qui chancela sous le choc. Sarah mesurait 10 bons centimètres de plus que Lily, qui n'en mesurait que 165. Elle se remit assez rapidement de sa collision avec son amie, après six ans, elle s'était habituée à la fougue de la Gryffondor. Elle relâcha son étreinte assez rapidement pour se tourner vers son autre meilleure amie, celle qui ne sautait jamais dans les bras de personne et qui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour dire des choses intéressante. Essayait… Lily se tassa pour laisser entrer la Gryffondor et la Serdaigle. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sans un mot en face du banc sur lequel Liv était assise. Jane, à l'endroit où était Lily quelques minutes plutôt et Sarah, directement à côté d'elle. Lily ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir près de Liv. Elles sentirent alors le train s'ébranler et sortir de la gare. Ce fut comme un signal et Liv, Lily et Sarah les unes dans les bras des autres. S'ensuivit alors une profusion de « Comment a été ton été ?», « Comment vont tes parents ? », « Ton frère ? », « Ta sœur ? » et autres questions du même type. Elles ne comprenaient aucune réponse, mais personne n'en avait cure, elles étaient trop heureuses de se revoir. Malgré une correspondance abusive (le hibou de Jane avait faille mourir d'épuisement après avoir fait 5 fois de suite le chemin en les trois maisons (Sarah était chez Jane) Liv s'était finalement décidée à utiliser le hibou de Lukas) le fait de se voir et de se parler directement manquait aux filles.

Seule Jane ne s'était pas levée. Elle n'appréciait pas trop les contacts physiques. Elle les acceptait avec son petit-ami, mais encore, elle ne les recherchait pas.

Quand toutes les filles se furent rassises, Sarah ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Liv, prévoyant son mouvement la coupa dans sa respiration pré-parlage.

-Lukas va venir plus tard. Il veut passer une partie du voyage avec Rogue.

Personne ne commenta le dégoût dans la voix de la Serpentarde, elles s'étaient habituées en cinq ans…

-D'accord.

Lily se tourna vers Jane : « Tu sais si William va venir nous rejoindre durant le voyage ? »

-Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis deux jours.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis une semaine.

La voix de Sarah était cassante. Habituellement, la jeune Gryffondor était très difficile à faire fâcher, mais elle avait vraiment l'air en rogne, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Liv.

-Tu ne lui as pas écrit depuis une semaine !

-Je dirais même que pendant les dernières semaines, on en était à moins de deux lettres par semaine.

Lily et Liv regardaient Jane attentivement. Celle-ci avait baissé les yeux. Le regard de ses amies semblait lui faire mal. Lily finit par briser le silence.

-Si tu avais des problèmes avec William, il fallait nous en parler.

-Je voulais lui en parler, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire…

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis le début de mars.

-Mars !

Cette fois, c'était Sarah qui s'était carrément levée de son siège et qui regardait sa meilleure amie comme si elle venait de lui annoncer la date de la fin de monde (Pour votre information il s'agit du 25 août 2095).

- Mais tu as commencé à sortir avec lui à Noël !

-Je sais, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise : « William, je suis désolée, je ne t'aime plus et en fait, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé alors j'aimerais qu'on termine cette relation à sens unique au plus vite » Tu veux que je lui dise ça ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu me connais. Je ne suis pas Liv.

Liv lui jeta un regard de glace auquel Jane répondit par un regard qui signifiait approximativement : « Essaye de prouver le contraire. Essaye de prouver que toi, tu ne jetterais pas un petit copain que tu n'aimes plus sans aucun remord. »

Lily était troublée, elles n'avaient jamais eu de secret les unes pour les autres et voilà qu'elles n'avaient même pas remarqué que Jane n'aimait pas William. Et leur belle amitié ?

Si elles commençaient à se cacher des choses aussi importantes que cela, que se passerait-il ? Elle savait que le pire ennemi de l'amitié est le silence, il desserre et entretient l'animosité.

Chacune de leur côté, elles étaient plongées dans leurs pensées, personne ne disait mot. C'était un silence pesant et lourd de sens. Malgré leurs liens solides, elles avaient toutes des choses à cacher. Des choses que même la plus grande amitié ne pouvait comprendre. Des choses que l'on ne pouvait avouer à personne même à soi-même.

Tout a coup, Jane se leva et lança, sans avoir au préalable regardé sa montre, se dirigea vers la porte en lançant un énergique : « Je vais être en retard à ma réunion de préfète-en-chef. »

Son départ dissipa l'atmosphère, il était très rare qu'elles s'affrontent de la sorte. La dernière fois remontait à la fin de leur première année. C'était aussi la première.

-Je n'aurais jamais du la provoquer comme cela.

C'était Sarah qui s'était décidée à briser le silence.

-Elle n'aurait pas du nous cacher ça. On est censée être amies et tout se dire.

Avant que personne ne puisse dire un mot, la porte s'ouvrit sur William, le petit ami de Jane, la source de tous leurs problèmes immédiats. Il tenait dans sa main un cage contenant un hibou noir de jais.

-M. M !

Liv se précipita sur William pour lui arracher le volatile des mains. En général, elle n'appréciait guère les animaux de tous genre, mais elle avait développé une passion hors du commun pour le hibou de Jane. Il venait la voir tous les matins, s'il n'avait pas de courrier à distribuer. Elle ouvrit la cage et posa le hibou sur son épaule. Il gonfla ses plumes, poussa un petit soupir de contentement et sembla s'endormir.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui a Marty ? demanda suspicieusement Lily, elle avait bien sur remarqué l'absence de l'animal de compagnie de Jane, mais elle ne s'était pas posé plus de question. Son amie faisait ce qu'elle voulait de son hibou. Mais Sarah affirmait que Jane n'était pas entrée en contact avec William depuis près d'une semaine et elle avait vu le hibou s'engouffrer dans la fenêtre de sa chambre le matin même.

-Elle l'avait oublié sur le quai… elle devait être vraiment stressée. Je suis arrivé en retard et je l'ai attrapé au passage. Il ne restait personne sur le quai et je l'ai reconnu.

-D'accord.

-Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle ne l'avait plus.

Sarah semblait indécise, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué l'oubli de sa meilleure amie.

-Où est Jane ?

La question à ne pas poser.

-Dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef.

Lily avait opté pour la sincérité, Jane règlerait ses problèmes seule.

- Au fait, vous savez qui est le préfet ?

Elle essayait en plus de détourner l'attention de l'absence inhabituelle de son amie.

-C'est James, dit William.

-Potter !?

Lily n'avait pu retenir son exclamation de surprise.

-Non, Potter n'est même pas préfet, il ne peut pas être préfet en chef. C'est James Patil.

-Fiou, s'il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef, cela aurait voulu dire que Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient devenus fous ou avaient été corrompus.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de passer un commentaire : « Le jour où Potter sera préfet-en-chef, Liv se remettra à parler civilement avec Rogue ». Liv jeta un regard meurtrier à son amie, elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa «relation» avec Rogue.

-Bon, tu as passé de bonnes vacances William ? demanda Lily pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui, excellentes, je suis allé voir ma famille à Culloden et mes cousins m'ont encore une fois traité de saleté de traître et de _sassenach_ parce que je vis en Angleterre. Je ne pouvais quand même pas leur dire que je passe dix mois par année en Écosse, ils se poseraient des questions.

-Encore le côté patriotique qui ressort.

-C'est bien trop compliqué chez vous, je veux être un pays, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas de toi, tu es trop différent, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sépares de moi… Ce serait bien moins compliqué de faire quatre pays différents : l'Angleterre, l'Écosse, l'Irlande (Réunissons les deux) et le Pays de Galles. Chez moi, c'est tout simplement la Suède, la Norvège et la Finlande, que chacun s'arrange avec ses problèmes.

Il était assez rare que Liv parle de son pays natal. Elle n'y était retournée qu'une seule fois depuis le début de sa scolarité en Angleterre. Lors des précédentes vacances de Noël et quand elle était revenue, elle avait semblé plus distante dans ses lettres et bizarre dans le train qui les ramenait à l'école. Elle avait seulement paru se détendre lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'une nouvelle matière avait été ajoutée au programme des cours et que le professeur Gudalära leur enseignerait la Théologie et les croyances magiques internationales. Elle avait parue rassurée et tout était redevenu comme avant. Le cours étant plaisant et le professeur pas trop exigeant, les élèves ne s'étaient jamais plaints et personne n'avait commenté le fait qu'il vienne lui aussi de Suède.

-En attendant que toutes les choses unies de ce monde se séparent, j'aimerais bien trouver Jane. Vous savez quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir ?

-Non, elle ne nous a rien dit.

Ce qui était l'entière vérité, elles n'étaient même pas sûres que la Serdaigle était partie dans le wagon des préfets en chefs.

-Je vais aller voir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, à peine l'avait-il ouvert qu'il se retourna.

-Il est où le compartiment ?

Lily lui pointa la droite et William partit dans cette direction. Les trois filles savaient très bien que le compartiment se trouvait au début du train, c'est-à-dire à leur gauche.

-Pourquoi tu lui as montré la mauvaise direction ?

-Je voulais donner une chance à cette pauvre Jane, elle nous a caché qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais elle reste tout de même mon amie. Elle est partie depuis près de 45 minutes, elle ne devrait plus tarder à revenir.

À peine avait-elle dit ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit.

_C'est la fin du premier chapitre de ma première fic… Des reviews s'il-vous plait !!!!!_

_Que vous ayez aimé ou non, faites le moi savoir. Si je me rends compte que personne ne me lis je ne me donnerai pas le trouble de tout mettre à l'ordinateur (vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment c'est long…)._

_Sinon, le chapitre 2 est déjà commencé et il avance bien. Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais poster, mais je vais essayer de le faire fréquemment._

_Merci _

_Chaos_

_PS : N'oubliez pas les reviews !!!!! _


	2. Les Maraudeurs

_Voici le deuxième chapitre._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_Ce chapitre se passe en même temps que le premier, mais du point de vue des Maraudeurs_

_Encore une fois rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR._

_J'essaye de rendre Peter sympathique, mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup alors c'est difficile…_

_Le premier flash back de James n'est pas très clair d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est une série de mini flash back, chaque grand espace représente le début d'un nouveau flash. Espérant que ce soit plus clair._

**Les Maraudeurs**

James traversa la barrière qui séparait le King's Cross moldu de celui sorcier avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude. Il libéra le passage pour son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, qui se précipitait lui aussi dans le passage vers le monde magique. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver et James lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

-Bon, il était temps qu'on arrive, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton hospitalité, au contraire, ta chambre d'ami est très confortable, mais ça fait du bien de se retrouver à l'école…

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu dirais que tu serais content de retourner en cours…

James aussi était content de retourner à l'école, certes ils n'étaient pas encore rendus, mais ils y seraient le soir-même.

-Bon, maintenant, il faut retrouver Lunard et Queudver.

Sirius contempla la foule amassée sur le quai en essayant de distinguer ses deux amis.

-Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

-Parle pour toi.

En fait, ce fut James qui eut raison, retrouver les deux autre Maraudeurs fut un jeu d'enfant, les rumeurs courant encore plus vite à l'extérieur de Poudlard qu'à l'intérieur, et il faut dire qu'elles courraient très rapidement à l'intérieur, les deux autre jeunes hommes furent très rapidement avertis de l'arrivé de leurs amis.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre Remus et Peter, on leur ouvrait le chemin comme pour des messies.

-Lunard, Queudver !

Sirius se précipita dans les bras de ses amis, en fait dans ceux de Remus, Peter étant beaucoup plus petit que lui, il n'aurait pas supporté son poids. James salua Peter d'un signe de main, il n'appréciait pas trop les contacts physiques, avec les personnes du même sexe du moins…

-Alors Lunard, tes parents n'ont pas fait de crise cette année ?

Chaque année, mois après mois, la mère de Remus lui écrivait pour qu'il rentre chez lui. Elle n'acceptait pas que son fils vive sa condition normalement. Elle tenait à la chouchouter comme elle l'avait fait durant son enfance, le couvrant d'attention, mais James et Sirius avaient bien compris que ce regain d'attention et d'amour n'était du qu'à la peur d'une dépression et d'un suicide.

- Non, j'ai réussi à la convaincre cet été que j'étais très bien à l'école et que je n'allais pas essayer de me suicider.

James n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le fait que Remus parler de son hypothétique suicide avec autant de légèreté. Il fut sauvé par Remus qui se détournait de Peter.

-Combien de lettre ta mère va t'envoyer cette année ?

-Il y a combien de jours dans l'année ?

-180.

-Alors je dirais 360, au moins deux par jour, comme les autres années.

À lui seul, Remus, aurait pu alimenter le feu de la cheminé de Gryffondor pendant un mois avec son courrier. Cela faisait bien rire ses amis qui ne recevaient que rarement du courrier de leurs parents et dans le cas de Sirius, jamais. Ou s'il en recevait, il ne les ouvrait pas. À quoi lire des menaces de mort en se levant. Il trouvait cela démoralisant.

James se souvenait de sa première année où il avait reçu le plus de lettre, environ 3 par semaine. Il avait gardé de merveilleux souvenir de cette année.

_//Flash Back//_

-Tu rentres à Poudlard pour la première fois ?  
-Oui, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
-James et toi ?  
-Sirius Black.  
-Tu es un Black, tu iras sûrement à Serpentard ! Moi je vais aller à Gryffondor !  
-Et si je ne voulais pas y aller, tu y as pensé…  
-Tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard, le ton de James était suspicieux.  
-Non, je veux aller à Gryffondor !

-Sirius Black.  
-Gryffondor!

-James Potter  
-Gryffondor!

-On peut s'asseoir à côté de toi ?  
-Bien sur, je m'appelle Remus Lupin.  
-Je suis James Potter et l'autre imbécile est Sirius Black.  
-Je sais…

-Hey les mecs, les Serpy sont encore en train de persécuter Pettigrow.  
-Tu crois qu'on devrait aller l'aider ?  
-Voyons Remus, de un : Il se fait marcher dessus par des Serpentards. De deux : C'est un Gryffondor. De trois : Rogue a eu une meilleure note que moi en potion…  
-Mais Jamesie, l'Oskan… je ne sais pas trop quoi a encore eu une meilleure note que Rogue.  
-Laisse la désolé-je-ne-parle-pas-anglais-mais-je-vais-étudier-en-Angleterre en dehors de tout ça. Où en étais-je avant que cet escargot sans cervelle ne me coupe la parole ?  
-Le quatrième point…  
-Merci Remus. Donc quatrièmement : je m'ennuie.  
-Donc on y va ?  
-Bien sur !

-Merci de m'avoir aidé les garçons.  
-De rien Peter ça sert à ça les amis…

-Et n'oubliez pas de dire à tout le monde que les Maraudeurs sont passés par ici !

-Je n'en reviens pas, je me suis encore fait battre par Evans en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !  
- Relaxe Jamie, Beauchamp m'a battue en Sortilège, mais je crois que Remus a eu Leonearth.  
-Ouais, j'ai eu O et elle a eu E.  
-Ces filles entachent la réputation des Maraudeurs !  
-Nous devons les battre !

-Potter, Evans, arrêtez de vous battre !  
-Mais, Monsieur…  
-Contentez vous de faire votre travail Miss, Monsieur Potter l'a déjà fini.  
-Frimeur…

-Mais t'es malade, Evans !  
-De quoi tu parles Potter, du fait que j'ai eu une meilleure note que toi, encore, ou que tu ne sais pas marcher droit ?  
James regarda Lily et ses trois amies, dont deux riaient doucement. Comme d'habitude, Liv ne disait rien. Cette fille faisait froid dans le dos, elle ne laissait jamais transparaître d'émotion. Un vrai morceau de glace. Il se releva avec toute la dignité possible après une chute aussi grotesque, mais il ne remarqua pas le pied de Liv et fit, encore une fois, connaissance assez brutalement avec le plancher. Il sentit les bras puissant de Remus le prendre sous les aisselles pour l'aider à se relever  
-Allez, James, on s'en va.  
Les quatre garçons s'éloignèrent, laissant les filles avec leurs uniformes roses fluo.

_//Fin Flash Back//_

Leur première blague, une quantité incroyable avait tout de suite suivi, mais il se rappellerait toujours de celle-là, pas seulement parce que c'était leur première, mais aussi parce que c'était la seule qu'ils avaient réussi à faire sur les Väkterska sans que celles-ci ripostent.

Väkterska… c'était quoi ce nom, ça ne voulait absolument rien dire ! En plus, personne n'était capable de le prononcer correctement. Remus avait fait des recherches pour trouver la signification du mot, il devait vouloir dire quelque chose. James connaissait Evans et elle n'était pas du genre à inventer des mots pour le plaisir. Il venait donc automatiquement d'une autre langue. Français, espagnol. Gaélique ? Il n'avait jamais été bon en langue. C'était Peter qui avait eu l'illumination en découvrant que la Serpentarde était suédoise.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures à Remus pour trouver la solution à l'énigme. Väkterska voulait dire sentinelles. Elles avaient beau être préfètes et Miss je-sais-tout, ça ne faisait pas d'elles des Sentinelles pour autant. Les Maraudeurs avaient vite classé cette affaire, se concentrant sur leurs multiples blagues et leur but ultime, que personne ne connaissait : Battre les filles dans toutes les matières.

Comme les filles, ils avaient tous des spécialités, des matières dans lesquelles ils excellaient. Pour James il s'agissait de la défense contre les forces du mal, ses parents étant Aurors, il avait appris cette matière avant même de recevoir sa propre baguette.

La théorie du moins, ses parents étant deux aurors reconnus et respectés, la communauté magique n'aurait pas accepté que leur fils unique utilise la magie alors qu'il n'était même pas rentré à Poudlard.

Lors de son entrée à Poudlard, il était sur d'être le meilleur dans cette matière. Qui pourrait surpasser le fils de Andrew et Anna Potter, deux des plus grand aurors de leur génération ?

Il avait eu sa réponse durant la première semaine de cours.

Et cette réponse s'appelait Lily Evans.

_//Flash Back//_

-J'ai corrigé vos devoirs d'hier et je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris par les résultats de certains d'entre vous.

Il parcourut la salle de cours du regard. Passant des Serpentards aux Gryffondors. Son regard s'arrêta sur Lily Evans, la jeune Gryffondor timide qui ne parlait à presque personne, mais qui était assise à côté d'un Serpentard. En voila une qui ne s'ennuyait pas avec les préjugés.

Son regard s'arrêta aussi sur James Potter, l'antithèse complète de Lily Evans, qui après une semaine seulement de cours faisait déjà s'arracher les cheveux à la plupart des professeurs.

Charles Hamilton, responsable du cours de défense contre les forces du mal depuis le début de l'année ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Son seul réconfort se trouvait en ce moment dans ses mains, sur ces feuilles.

-Je vais vous les redonner, mais avant je voulais vous demander si cela vous dérangeait que je dise vos notes devant la classe. De toute façon, nous sommes seulement au début de votre première année, vous avez sept ans devant vous pour vous améliorer.

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut le groupe ce que Charles prit pour un oui.

-Bon, je vais les donner en ordre de notes, les meilleures au début.

La tension dans la classe était presque palpable.

-Tout d'abord, James Potter avec 100...

-YEH !!! Je te l'avais dis Sirius. J'ai eu 100 !

-Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de contrôler votre joie, vous êtes en cours…

-Pardon Monsieur.

James se rassit alors à sa place, mais ne cachant pas l'immense sourire qui lui faisait le tour de la tête.

-Bon, comme je disais avant que M. Potter soit si soudainement heureux. La meilleure note, c'est-à-dire 100 est attribuée à James Potter… à égalité avec Miss Evans. Félicitation à tous les deux. J'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor.

Le sourire de James disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Certes, il avait eu 100, mais Evans aussi. Par contre, la dite Gryffondor affichait un sourire de plus convainquant… et hypocrite.

Il comprit alors que la Défense contre les forces du mal ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait. Certes, il n'aurait aucun problème avec les exercices, mais il devrait toujours faire mieux qu'Evans.

_//Fin Flash Back//_

Il s'était passé approximativement le même scénario pour Remus et Sirius. En métamorphose pour Remus qui s'était fait avoir par Sarah Leonearth, une Gryffondor un peu plus ouverte que les trois autres.

De son côté, Sirius avait de la difficulté avec Jane Beauchamp, un française qui maîtrisait les sortilèges comme elle respirait. Elle était à Serdaigle et était toujours plongé dans des bouquins qui ressemblaient plus à des dictionnaires qu'à des livres de lecture libre. Car personne ne l'avait jamais vu lire un livre d'école. Elle changeait de livre chaque jour, mais ce n'était jamais des livres d'école. Elle lisait des livres moldus !

-James ! James !

James se retourna brusquement pour voir qui le dérangeait. Il reconnut la main de Sirius qui lui tenait le bras.

-Ça va, James, tu as l'air songeur…

-Ça va aller, Patmol, j'étais dans la lune. Il se retourna vers le groupe qui s'était agglutiné autour d'eux pour prouver à son meilleur ami qu'il se sentait très bien et qu'il n'était pas fou.

Il distribua un magnifique sourire à la ronde. Il savait qu'il était beau et en profitait pleinement, depuis le début de sa troisième année, il avait eu une multitude de petites copines, ne les gardant jamais plus d'un mois. Il lui était même arrivé de sortir deux fois avec la même fille et personne n'avait même commenté ce fait.

James Potter était sorti avec toutes les filles, c'était un fait. Point Barre. En fait, Sirius aussi était sorti avec toutes les filles. Ils étaient sortis avec les même, avaient couché avec les même, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ils ne tiraient aucune jalousie de cette succession de petites copines.

Puis soudain, il l'aperçut. Elle était là, près du passage vers le monde moldu, ses longs cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules et cascadant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle semble chercher quelqu'un du regard. Ou quelque chose.

Elle croise son regard.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire.

Elle le fusille du regard.

Elle détourne la tête.

Elle s'en va.

Lily Evans, elles et ses amies sont les seules qui ne sont jamais sortis avec un Maraudeurs. Elles les détestent. C'est mutuel.

Sauf pour James. Oui au début il l'avait détesté, pendant ses quatre premières années, il avait détesté Lily Evans. Elle s'amusait à la rebaisser et à le provoquer.

Mais au début de leur cinquième année, James pour une raison que personne ne connaissait, même pas Sirius, son confident depuis le début de leur première année. Personne n'était même sur que James lui-même le sache.

Le fait est que, pendant près d'un an, James resta focussé sur Lily, faisant frustrer cette dernière plus fréquemment que coutume. Il n'était sorti avec aucune fille pendant cette année et tout le monde se demandait ce qui arrivait au grand James Potter, tombeur de ses dames.

Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde l'apprenne : James Potter voulait sortir avec Lily Evans, une des filles les plus étrange et inaccessible de l'école. Comme tout le monde le pensait, Lily repoussa James, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise. Il répéta sa demande tout au long de l'année et les réponses de la jeune rousse passèrent d'un simple « Non » à « Va te faire foutre Potter » en passant par la traditionnelle claque et une multitude de synonyme de « T'es malade ou quoi ? ».

James avait finalement entendu raison pendant l'été qui séparait leur cinquième et leur sixième et tout était redevenu comme avant. Enfin, presque tout, James posait toujours un regard sur Lily qui en disait long.

Ils se menaient une guerre acharnée, mais son regard disait qu'il ne serait pas contre un peu de paix.

Du moins avec Lily.

James se retourna vers ses amis.

-Alors, on le prend ce train ou pas ?

-En fait, Jamesie, cette année, je pensais y aller en balai…

-Mais, Sirius, si tu y vas en balai, comment vas-tu amener tes bagages ?

-Laisse tomber, Peter…

Sirius détourna son regard de son ami pour le diriger vers le train d'un mouvement de tête parfaitement calculé. Il fit de cette façon voler ses longs cheveux noirs d'une façon assez sexy.

Les quatre garçons n'eurent aucune difficulté à se trouver un compartiment. Ils savaient que l'un d'entre eux ne passerait pas le voyage avec les autres.

En effet, depuis le deuxième voyage qu'ils faisaient dans le Poudlard express, il leur était coutume de se donner un défi. Au début, ils choisissent au hasard un d'entre eux, Sirius était exclu du tirage, ayant été systématiquement pigé lors de leurs 3 précédentes années. Il servait d'arbitre.

La deuxième étape était de trouver l'épreuve. Le joueur ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le compartiment avant les cinq dernières minutes du voyage pour avoir le temps de se changer.

Les défis les plus populaires étaient d'aller s'asseoir dans un compartiment de Serpentard ou encore dans un rempli de filles hystériques. Sirius avait failli mourir l'année dernière alors qu'il devait aller dans ledit compartiment. C'était une mort douce…

Ces défis étaient toujours intéressants et remplis de surprise. Bien sur, on n'avait pas droit à la cape d'invisibilité, mais on pouvait avoir de l'argent pour la madame de chariot de bonbons.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Remus sortit sa baguette.

-Bon, qui ça va être cette année…

Il pointa sa baguette sur James, Peter et lui-même avant de murmurer une incantation. Ils attendirent quelques secondes. La tension était palpable. Ils y étaient tous passés sauf James qui avait eu la chance. Ou la malchance de ne jamais avoir été choisi par le sort.

Une fumée orange finit par sortir de la baguette du lycanthrope.

-C'est James !!!

Ce dernier se prit la tête dans les mains, il savait que pour leur dernière année, ses amis choisiraient quelque chose de particulièrement impossible.

Retenant un soupir de découragement, le grand Gryffondor sortit du wagon. Il se prépara à attendre, car une des règles du jeu (et oui, il y a de multiples règles…) stipulait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entendre la tempête d'idée de ses amis et qu'ils avaient un maximum de cinq minutes pour faire leur choix.

Ce fut sûrement les cinq plus longues minutes de la vie de James. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire faire. Les Serpentard ? Non, trop évident, trop prévisible. Les groupies ? Il souffrirait, mais pourrait survivre. Un groupe de première année plein de questionnement ? Peter en était revenu en jurant qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

Tout à coup, James eut une idée de ce que les garçons, en fait Sirius, pourraient lui faire faire. Ce serait vraiment trop méchant de sa part. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça… (Qui a deviné à quoi il pense ?)

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait coupa James dans son élan. Il vit la tête de Peter sortir et lui faire signe qu'il pouvait rentrer. Il était blanc comme un linge.

James se leva. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assis. Il rentra dans le compartiment en essayant de croiser le regard de Sirius qui semblait trouver le rebord de la fenêtre très intéressant.

Il s'assit en silence. Remus ouvrit la bouche et James planta son regard dans le sien.

-James, pour notre dernière année, il faut un défi de taille et ce défi est pour toi. Tu devras passer le reste du voyage avec les Väkterska. (Qui avait deviné ? Deux morceaux de robots pour le monsieur dans le fond de la salle.)

Et voila, sa sentence était tombée. Il se doutait que ça allait être cela, mais l'entendre se confirmer était très difficile.

-Comme d'habitude, tu n'auras pas le droit au chantage ni à la violence.

James acquiesça en silence. Il allait devoir passer sept heures avec les quatre filles les plus étranges du collège et ensuite devoir faire un rapport complet à ses amis. S'il survivait.

Il se doutait qu'être enfermé dans la même pièce qu'Evans pendant sept heures ne serait pas de tout repos. Les coups allaient être bas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il n'avait pas le droit. La huitième règle du parfait petit Maraudeur lui interdisait : on n'abandonne jamais un défi qu'on a accepté. On va jusqu'au bout. On le réussit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui avait un magnifique sourire étampé sur le visage. James savait pertinemment que l'idée était de lui. Remus et Peter n'étaient pas aussi méchants. Il lui jeta un regard sombre.

Il se leva et prit un sac qui contenait son kit de survie en territoire hostile, c'est-à-dire : du chocolat et des bonbons.

Il jeta un dernier regard à ses amis comme s'il n'allait jamais les revoir.

Il s'enfonça alors dans le train à la recherche des ces fameuses Väkterska.

_Fin du chapitre_

_Vous avez toutes (tous ?) devinés (es) qui est-ce qui ouvre la porte à la fin du dernier chapitre…_

_Disons que ce chapitre se termine une dizaine de minutes avant le dernier._

_Encore une fois ce chapitre ne bouge pas trop, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus vivant._

_Merci pour les rewiews du dernier chapitre, c'est l'fun de se savoir lue._

_Ce chapitre est moins long que le premier, mais je ne pense pas en faire d'aussi long. Je ne pense pas non plus pouvoir poster aussi rapidement que ces deux chapitres (ils étaient déjà en grande partie écris à la main), mais je vais essayer d'updater le plus fréquemment possible._

_Ceux qui me connaissent personnellement seront sûrement étonnés d'apprendre que récemment j'ai développé une autre dépendance. Aux rewiews alors, je vous en pris, aidez ma pauvre âme en perdition…_

_Merci :D_


	3. Les voyages se suivent et se ressemblent

-Potter!! Qu'est ce que tu veux? Tes potes ne sont pas ici si c'est ce que tu cherches, si c'est autre chose tu ne le trouveras pas ici. De toute façon, tu sors de ce compartiment!

Dès que Lily avait vu qui ouvrait la porte, elle s'était levée et s'était mise à débiter son petit monologue. James n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit. Sarah avait tendu le bras pour empêcher Lily de sauter sur James pour l'assommer (Qui a pensé que j'allais dire pour l'embrasser? Ne niez pas…). Liv, de son côté, n'avait pas bougée, mais on la sentait prête à se lever à tout moment pour empêcher Lily d'étriper James.

Il n'était pas son ami, mais elle ne voulait pas d'un incident diplomatique dans le train même si le Maraudeur était sur leur «territoire». Elle se doutait que le directeur n'apprécierait que moyennement un bain de sang dans le train. Même s'il les aimait bien, il ne pourrait pas étouffer une telle affaire. Elle voyait déjà les gros titres : « Une élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard tente d'assassiner un des ses compatriotes! »

Lily se rendit soudain compte de la position de Liv et de Sarah et se rassit, ne quittant pas James dans yeux une seule seconde. Une fois qu'elle fut assise Sarah remit sa main à sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire sur son genou.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter? Son ton était à peine plus doux que celui de Lily, mais ne contenait pas l'agressivité de celui de la rousse.

James sentit aussitôt qu'il était en infériorité et qu'il ne devait pas faire un pas de travers, ce serait comme se jeter dans une fosse pleine de lion. Ou plutôt de lionnes et de serpents dans son cas.

Il vit que le regard de Liv avait quitté Lily pour venir rejoindre celui des deux autres qui le regardait. Il comprit alors que les trois filles attendaient vraiment une réponse à leur question. Habituellement quand il voulait s'asseoir quelque part il n'avait qu'à y aller et personne ne disait rien.

Il commençait à comprendre la difficulté que pouvaient avoir eu les autres pour leurs propres défis.

Qu'est ce que je suis censé répondre à ça. Je ne suis tout de même pas pour leur dire que c'est un défi… Réfléchis, mon vieux, tu es plus rapide que ça d'habitude…

-On s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de détendre un peu les relations avant le début de cette dernière et tout recommencer à 0 pour cette année. Je suis venu vous demander si ça vous intéressait.

Il n'était pas sur que le ton de sa voix était convaincant, mais l'improvisation était la seule idée potable qu'il avait trouvé. En plus, si les filles le croyaient et qu'ils faisaient la paix, il aurait peut-être la paix pour le reste de l'année et pourrait énerver les Serpentard en toute tranquillité… Elles pourraient peut-être même leur expliquer certains de leurs trucs qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, comme comment elles faisaient pour appliquer un sort de lévitation fixe à retardement. Les garçons n'avaient jamais réussi à faire voler quelqu'un à retardement sans l'aide d'une potion.

- Si tu crois qu'on va gober ce tas de sornettes, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, la voix de Lily avait sorti James de ses pensées.

Il tourna la tête vers les deux autres en espérant un improbable appui de leur part. Il ne rencontra que le regard froid de Liv et celui impassible de Sarah. Il eut alors l'impression que l'absence de Jane jouait en sa faveur, la Serdaigle n'étant vraiment pas la plus ouverte du groupe. C'était Sarah, mais il sentait que même si elle était ouverte, il lui faudrait une bonne raison pour accepter un Maraudeur dans son compartiment.

- Si tu, ou plutôt vous, désirez un rapprochement des groupes et des maisons, pourquoi es-tu venu seul? Tu ne vas pas me dire que Black et Lupin sont allés s'asseoir avec des Serpentard! Elle avait dit cette phrase avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix, comme si elle s'attendait à une réponse positive de la part du brun.

- En fait, si vous voulez vraiment savoir, en ce moment même, ils doivent être entrain de s'empiffrer de bonbons en se demandant comment je me débrouille, et si je survis au fait d'être dans le même compartiment que vous.

D'un seul mouvement de tête les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent vers la Serpentard qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se demanda ce que cela voulait dire, mais n'allait pas demander, il se savait en position d'infériorité et en terrain dangereux.

- On te croit, cette fois. C'était Sarah qui avait pris la parole, le visage de James s'illumina

- Pour ce qui est du fait que les autres se demandent ce que tu fais ici pour survivre.

Le sourire de James disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et une lueur d'inquiétude prit sa place dans ses yeux.

- Mais comme tu as raison, même si je me doute que tu as inventé ce prétexte en entrant ou même après être entré, il faudrait peut-être arrêter ces disputes incessantes, donc de mon côté je suis d'accord pour que tu reste dans ce compartiment, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ou que Lily ne puisse plus te sentir.

Lily jeta à son amie un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le fait que le Gryffondor reste dans leur compartiment, mais un regard vers Liv la convainquit qu'elle était en minorité.

-Bon, si je suis seule, je ne crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire, mais vous allez en entendre reparler, et de ton côté Potter, ne t'attends pas à ce que beaucoup de chose changent cette année pour moi, tu es et tu resteras toujours un connard de première qualité…

James ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

-Alors Lily, comment s'est passé ton été, dit Sarah dans une tentative dérisoire de faire parler Lily qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter James des yeux. Et ce n'était pas un regard qu'on veut voir peser sur quelqu'un, même si on ne le porte pas dans son cœur. 

-Bah, rien de très différent de d'habitude, j'ai passé l'été à m'amuser follement avec ma sœur et son nouveau copain, on jouaient à la chasse au monstre. Ils chassaient.

Les deux filles étaient au courant de la médiocrité des liens que Lily entretenait avec sa sœur, ils se dégradaient d'année en année et la jeune rousse parlait désormais de sa sœur avec mépris, elle avait essayé de renouer avec elle, mais pour ce genre de situation, il faut qu'il y ait des efforts des deux côtés.

Lily travaillait seule. Pétunia n'avait pas voulu lui parler pendant près de deux ans avant de finalement changer d'avis, mais en la traitant comme un monstre de foire et n'ouvrant la bouche que pour l'insulter. Lily aurait encore préféré que sa sœur ne lui parle plus.

Le silence aurait moins blessé Lily, elle s'y était habituée. Tout le monde s'y habitue.

À l'école, on pensait qu'elle avait une petite vie parfaite, mais elle souffrait en silence. Tout le monde souffre, mais personne ne le voit.

Elle ne voulait pas que Potter soit au courant de sa « relation » avec sa sœur, ce n'était pas de ses affaires.

-Et toi, Sarah, comment s'est passé ton été, tes parents ont été contents de te voir?

Tout le monde à l'école était au courant que la famille de Sarah n'appréciait pas les fréquentations de la plus jeune de leurs membres. Une fille de moldue, une étrangère et une sang-mêlée.

Cette famille avait beau être à Gryffondor depuis des générations, les Leonearth n'étaient pas ouverts d'esprit et certains se demandaient ce que cette famille de sang-purs faisait à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard, mais Sarah brisait toutes les conventions en se tenant avec les Väkterska. Elle avait mis toutes les notions importantes pour sa famille aux vidanges et s'était forgée sa propre réputation.

Ses parents lui en voulaient. Terriblement.

On se demandait même qui des parents Black ou Leonearth détestait le plus son rejeton, unique dans le cas de Sarah. La haine de Sirius envers les Black était connue de tous. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que le jeune Black ne provoque soit l'une de ses cousines ou son jeune frère.

On avait même déjà été obligé d'arrêter un match de Quidditch parce que Sirius et Regulus avaient commencé à se battre en plein ciel et il avait fallu l'aide de toute l'équipe de Gryffondor pour séparer les deux frères. L'équipe de Serpentard resta en retrait, attendant la fin du combat, il n'était pas du genre des Serpentard de s'interposer dans un combat.

Les deux frères avaient eu une semaine de retenue, séparément.

-Bah, rien de spécial, je suis partie chez Jane dès les premiers jours. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mes parents depuis et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

Cela faisait près de trois ans que Sarah ne passait plus ses vacances chez ses parents, mais chez sa meilleure amie.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant place à la dite Jane. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sarah en s'excusant de son comportement et en promettant qu'elle irait parler à William dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle leva la tête comme pour s'adresser aux autres quand elle remarqua enfin James. Elle se releva d'un bond et alla s'asseoir.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que Potter fait ici?

- Il vient pour sympathiser…

Le regard de Jane était totalement surpris, elle semblait s'attendre à tout sauf à cela!

- Pour sympathiser, vraiment… et vous le croyez?

- Non, mais on trouvait l'idée bonne…

James aborda un sourire triomphant que seule Jane vut.

-Et pourquoi il ne va pas sympathiser avec les filles de l'autre côté du train… (Brochu ;))

-Ne sois pas aussi méchante Beauchamp, j'essaye d'être sympathique…

-Ta gueule Potter.

James regarda Liv comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, genre soulever un éléphant à une main, sans sortilège de légèreté, bien entendu…

-Tu sais parler, tu n'es pas muette! (Coucou à Steph et Cam! )

L'étonnement était visible et véridique dans le visage de James, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de l'entendre parler, la seule fois qu'elle avait parlé en classe, c'était lors de sa première année lors du premier jour d'école, à l'appel.

_//Flash Back//_

_**2 septembre 1971**_

Lily, Liv, Jane et Sarah s'étaient retrouvées dans la Grande salle pour aller à leur premier cours de la journée. Les deux Gryffondor et la Serpentard avaient Métamorphose alors que la Serdaigle avait un cours de sortilège.

Elles se séparèrent en se promettant de dîner ensemble le midi.

Les trois filles rentrèrent dans la salle de cours juste au moment où la cloche sonnait. Tous les élèves étaient déjà présents dans la classe.

Les trois filles s'assirent au fond de la classe pour être sûres d'être ensemble. Le professeur n'était pas là et cela étonnait beaucoup Lily, du peu qu'elle savait de son professeur de Métamorphose, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, la veille lors de la répartition. Elle semblait une femme stricte et très à son affaire.

Quand tous furent assis et en silence, regardant autour d'eux comme si le professeur McGonagall allait apparaître de nulle part, comme par magie… Tout à coup, le chat qui était sur le bureau sauta vers les rangées d'élèves. Tous eurent un mouvement de recul, comme si le chat allait les attaquer. Le chat se métamorphosa soudain en leur professeur de Métamorphose (Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose?) [ Nan, nan, rien du tout ….

-Comme la plupart d'entres vous le savez surement déjà, je suis le professeur McGonagall et c'est moi qui vous enseignerai la Métamorphose, du moins pour cette année (Elle a duré plus longtemps que prévu…). Je vous préviens que je n'accepterai aucun dérangement pendant les cours que j'assurerai, ni aucun retard sous AUCUN prétexte. Est-ce bien clair?

Elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier et son regard passait d'un élève à l'autre sans accrochage. Elle ne les connaissait pas encore personnellement et ne pouvait pas savoir qui serait turbulent et qui ne le serait pas… quoique certains indices pouvaient l'aider.

-M. Potter, elle regarda sur sa liste, et M. Black, je vous prierais de bien vouloir écouter quand je parle et arrêter de parler avec les gens à côté de vous.

-D'accord, professeur… dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Bon, comme je ne connais pas vos noms, je vais procéder à un appel. Dites le moi si je ne prononce pas bien votre nom.

Et s'ensuivit une procession de noms d'élèves qui soit levaient la main ou disaient «Oui, Madame». Seuls Black et Potter trouvèrent drôle d'échanger leurs nom et de crier absents aux noms des autre personnes.

-Liv… Osk…än…lig, prononça difficilement le professeur de Métamorphose.

-C'est Oskänlig, Madame, c'était Lily qui avait pris la parole à la place de son amie, pardonnez-la, elle ne comprend pas encore tout à fait, mais elle devrait y arriver bientôt.

Le professeur regarda sa feuille et leva les yeux vers Lily.

-Merci Miss Evans, le professeur Dumbledore m'en avait glissé un mot, j'espère que vous serez en mesure de l'aider à suivre les cours jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne votre niveau en anglais.

-D'accord Madame, je ferai de mon mieux.

Le professeur continua l'appel et commença bientôt à expliquer ce qu'ils feraient pendant le reste de l'année.

Tout à coup, Liv leva la main.

-Oui, mademoiselle Oskänlig?

-Je rien comprendre…

_//Fin Flash Back//_

La seule fois où elle avait parlé en classe, pour les autre cours, elle s'était contentée d'écouter et de lire les notes que les autres prenaient. Elle et Lukas avaient très rapidement appris la langue de chez nous (XD), mais si Lukas s'impliquait pendant les cours et répondait facilement aux questions des professeurs, elle n'avait plus jamais ouvert la bouche en présence d'un de ses professeurs. Ils ne la questionnaient pas, ayant compris qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Elle ne parlait à personne, sauf à ses amis et rares étaient les élèves qui l'avaient entendus parler. Une rumeur courrait même sur le fait qu'elle aurait perdu la voix dans un accident.

Elle faisait tous ses sorts de façon informulée depuis sa première année, lorsqu'elle était en Suède, elle avait déjà fait une année d'études magiques, mais avec ses parents et son frère, ils avaient décidé que Liv et Lukas recommenceraient leur première année pour apprendre l'anglais.

En Suède, les duels sont une sorte de sport national et les enfants apprenaient très jeunes les bases pour être un bon duelliste. Les informulés étaient une de ses bases. Les jeunes Suédois apprenaient à faire les sorts de façon informulée en même temps que le sort lui-même. Ce qui faisait que les jeunes enfants développaient leur puissance magique plus rapidement que les enfants anglais.

Personne ne l'avait donc entendu parler depuis le début de sa première année, même quand les filles se rencontraient dans une des salles communes, elle se faisait très discrète.

Liv tourna son regard vers James.

-Bien sur que je sais parler, je parle même très bien anglais si tu veux savoir.

Le visage de James était vraiment à mourir de rire, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la jeune suédoise lui réponde et encore moins aussi bêtement.

-D'accord, je capitule, je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de vous chercher des noises quand vous êtes quatre et que je suis seul.

-Surtout que tu es là « pour faire la paix ».

-Ça va Beauchamp, tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, mais au moins ne me cale pas devant tes amies…

-Je n'ai rien à faire Potter, tu t'enfonces tout seul, comme un grand…

Alors James eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie (ou presque), il entendit Liv rire ou ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'un rire en public de la part de la suédoise.

Il prit sa tête en ses mains et commença à marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « Mais dans quelle galère je me suis embarqué, ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar ».

Cette fois c'en fut trop pour James, les QUATRE filles s'étaient mises à rire.

-Potter, tant que tu restes comme ça, c'est-à-dire pas trop chiant et assez drôle, je n'ai pas de problème à ce que tu restes ici.

La voix de Lily n'avait pas perdu toute trace d'humour, mais était tout de même plus ferme.

James comprit que la rigolade était terminée. Il allait devoir se taper les Väkterska dans toute leur grandeur pendant tout le voyage.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait y survivre… Alors autant profiter des dernières heures de vie qu'il lui restait en les emmerdant le plus possible.

-Alors Evans, combien de fois as-tu lu les livres de cette année pendant les vacances, huit ou neuf fois? Tu as bien retenu toutes les petites notes pour pouvoir nous les sortir avant même le début du premier cours?

Les quatre filles le regardèrent avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Et toi Potter, est-ce que tu vas les lire au moins une fois pendant l'année les livres ou tu vas appliquer la loi du moindre effort comme pendant les six dernières?

James comprit qu'il avait fait une connerie, on ne rit pas de l'une des Väkterska en présence des autres. On ne riait pas d'une de Väkterska point.

Un coup à la porte retentit et interrompit la, ma foi, passionnante conversation qu'entretenaient les deux partis concernés.

-Entrez, lança Lily.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir la madame des bonbons (XD J'avais dis que je ne la mettrais pas mais j'ai succombé…[ Yes, yes, Yesssss !! (note de la correctrice D'ailleurs, il est possible qu'il reste des fautes, je suis tout de même pas Madame Dictionnaire, alors un peu de pitié pour moi qui relis le texte 3 fois quand même ! ).

-Vous voulez acheter quelque chose?

Lily, Jane et Sarah nièrent, n'étant pas de grandes fans, mais Liv commanda tout ce qui se trouvait sur le chariot, la dame lui sourit.

-Alors Liv, toujours autant d'appétit?

-Bien sûr madame, vous savez…

-Tu vas finir par grossir Liv, je te le dis…

-Relaxe Sarah, je ne vais pas mourir d'une overdose de chocolat…en tout cas pas tout de suite en plus c'est le dernier voyage en train.

Elle lui tira la langue pour prouver qu'elle se foutait royalement de ses conseils.

Jane jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde et se tourna vers la suédoise.

-Liv, arrête de parler comme ça, je crois que Potter va faire une crise cardiaque. Lily, arrête de regarder Potter comme si c'était ce qui te ferait le plus plaisir au monde.

-Mais Jane, C'EST ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir au monde!

-Hum…hum…

-Quoi Potter?

-J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là Evans, si ce n'est pas trop te demander… il se tourna ensuite vers la dame des bonbons, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un paquet de chocogrenouille?

-C'est 3 noises.

James tendit sa monnaie à la dame qui lui donna son paquet et partit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lily qui continuait de fulminer dans son coin…

-Alors Evans, quoi de neuf dans ta vie, ma foi, passionnante?

-Rien qui t'intéresse Potter.

-5h20…

-Quoi?

-Il nous reste 5h20 à faire dans la joie et l'harmonie, dans ce train.

-Ne me dis pas que tu calcules, Liv!

-En fait, j'essaye de voir combien de temps Lily et Potter vont réussir à tenir dans un espace de moins de dix mètres carrés sans s'entretuer.

Il leur était déjà difficile de rester dans la même salle de classe pendant trois heures sans se lancer des ingrédients de potion par la tête (tous les autres cours durent au maximum deux heures), alors six heures dans un compartiment de train… Sarah ne préférait pas imaginer…

-Je paris sur 2h30, dit Liv sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion…

-Je leur donne 3h30, au maximum…

-Tu es trop pessimiste Sarah, je te l'ai toujours dit… Ils seront capables de s'endurer pendant tout le trajet juste pour nous contredire…

-Évidemment que nous le feront ! James et Lily avaient parlé exactement en même temps comme pour confirmer leurs propres paroles…

-Je suis capable d'endurer cet imbécile décervelé pendant TOUT le trajet!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'imbécile décervelé?

-Ta gueule Potter, pour une fois, essaye de tenir ta parole…

-Bien sûr, tu es tellement meilleure que moi Evans…

-Bon, ça va vous deux, calmez-vous, je n'ai pas envie de me taper deux énervés qui se sortent des insultes débiles qui n'ont aucun sens pendant 5h.

-5h et 15 minutes, Liv…

-Je sais Sarah, mais j'ai quand même l'intention de sortir de ce compartiment, ne serait-ce que pour prendre de l'air.

-Tu pourrais aller voir Lukas, proposa Jane.

-Pas s'il est avec Rogue et en plus, il a dit qu'il viendrait faire un tour, j'espère qu'il a compris que son imbécile de copain n'était pas le bienvenu et qu'il ne fera pas la gaffe de l'amener…

En effet, trois ans plus tôt alors que Lukas était venu voir sa sœur dans son compartiment, il avait amené son meilleur ami et en comparaison, la scène entre James et Lily ressemblait à un pique-nique d'agrément.

-Il a compris, ton frère n'est pas un imbécile, ce n'est pas comme certains… Le regard de Lily dévia de façon _accidentelle_sur James…

-Ça va, j'ai compris que tu n'as pas plus d'estime pour moi que pour une veracrasse…

-Au moins, on se sert des veracrasses pendant les cours…

-Lily! Je ne te demande pas de faire amie-ami avec lui, mais au moins ne sois pas vulgaire… Cette fois, c'était Liv qui avait pris la défense de James, c'était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait de sa part, en fait, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir d'appui du tout de la part de personne. À la limite, Sarah aurait pu ne pas être trop méchante avec lui, mais que Liv prenne son parti…

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, il l'aurait fait enfermer à St-Mangouste dans le département de psychologie.

-Ne me dis pas que tu prends son parti, Liv! Ce mec est une ordure de première classe, il doit avoir couché avec tout ce qui a deux jambes et une jupe de l'école à part nous. Il est tellement con, n'est même pas capable de garder une copine plus de deux semaines…

-Je vois que ma vie de couple t'intéresse beaucoup, Evans…

-Dans tes rêves, Potter…

-Si tu connaissais mes rêves, Evans…

-Ça suffit vous deux! Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins!

À la surprise de tous, c'était Jane qui avait pris la parole.

- Potter, je ne t'aime pas, Lily, tu es ma meilleure amie, s'il y a une bataille rangée, je sais de quel côté je me placerai, c'est évident, comme pour tout le monde ici, mais si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais essayer d'éviter.

Lily se rassit dans le fond de son siège en marmonnant un « Traître », suivi d'un « Vendues ».

-Lily, on veut juste t'éviter des ennuis.

-Arrangez-vous pour ne pas vous en créer d'abord…

-Bon, on change de sujet si cela ne vous dérange pas trop mesdemoiselles, pas que vous entendre parler de moi me dérange, mais j'aimerais mieux ne pas être un sujet de discorde…

-N'aggrave pas ton cas, Potter.

-Je capitule, Oskänlig.

Il s'assit confortablement dans son siège et sortit un livre de son sac.

-Non, je rêve, tu sais lire!

-Lily, laisse-le tranquille.

-Mais Liv, si je ne peux pas énerver Potter, qu'est ce que je vais devenir, je vais mourir d'ennui.

Les trois filles s'attelèrent donc à la tache insurmontable de distraire la rousse pendant une partie du voyage.

Quelques heures plus tard (le pari de Liv était battu et celui de Sarah expirait bientôt…) Liv leva la tête vers les autres et lança :

-Tu veux des bonbons Potter?

Les trois autres filles levèrent la tête, le geste de Liv était symbolique, elle offrait la paix à Potter, en plus de son chocolat!! Chose qu'elle gardait précieusement!

James leva la tête, surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de la suédoise, elle était vraiment pleine de surprise… Et de personnalité! Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il voyait au regard surpris qu'avaient jetés les autres filles qu'il était rare, voir exceptionnel que la blonde partage ses bonbons et que c'était un honneur, mais il voyait aussi le regard de Lily qui lui interdisait formellement de toucher à ce chocolat.

Il fut sauvé par la porte qui s'ouvrit en trombe.

- Je te trouve enfin Jamesie!

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, Patmol, ou je t'en mets une dont tu vas te souvenir longtemps…

Sirius recula, essayant de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre les pieds de James et lui, mais un compartiment de train rempli d'étudiants étant ce qu'il était Sirius trébucha et s'écrasa sur Jane.

Il se releva d'un bond en s'excusant. La jeune fille ne lui accorda pas un regard et replongea aussitôt le nez dans son bouquin, les joues d'un beau rouge…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black?

- Je ne voulais que voir comment se portait mon ami, ma chère Lily…

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça…

- Relaxe, Evans, il ne te voulait rien de mal.

- Ta gueule, Potter, n'aggrave pas ton cas…

- Je vois que tu te débrouilles bien, Jamesie…

- Tout allait bien avant que tu arrives, Patmol…

- Ils disent tous ça…

- C'était vrai, Black…

Sirius se retourna vers Liv.

- Tu parles?!?!?!?!?!?!?

- C'est une manie ou quoi! Bien sûr que je parle! Vous croyiez vraiment que j'étais muette simplement parce que j'ai mieux à faire que de parler pendant les cours.

- Et bien… oui.

- Vous êtes tous des imbéciles…

- Laisse tomber, Sirius, elle est trop têtue…

-Tu as assez parlé avec elle pour commencer à la connaître! Cornedrue, je vais vouloir un résumé complet et détaillé de ce qui s'est passé dans ce compartiment.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Oskänlig.

-Bon, Black, tu as vu ce que tu avais à voir, à savoir ton copain, maintenant tu peux partir.

Sirius se leva, un peu contrarié de se faire remercier aussi peu cavalièrement. Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

-Et au fait, si tu pouvais arrêter de massacrer mon nom de famille ce ne serait pas de refus, ça se prononce Oz-Ken-Ly, pas Os-Kan-Ligue. Sur ce au revoir!

Alors que Sirius allait sortir, il percuta quelqu'un qui essayait de rentrer dans le compartiment rendu bien occupé.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-C'est correct, répondit Lukas, je ne regardais pas moi non plus.

-Salut Lukas, dirent les trois filles en choeur! (Petite note (qui n'est pas de Chaos) : C'est peut-être '' cœur '' aussi, mais un synonyme de '' chœur '' , c'est ensemble, donc je crois que ça s'écrit comme ça, mais j'en suis pas certaine:/ )

-Salut les filles, je peux savoir ce que Potter et Black font dans votre compartiment?

-Potter est venu dès le début pour soi disant sympathiser, il n'était pas trop chiant alors on lui a permis de rester, répondit Sarah.

-Et Black?

-On attend toujours de le savoir…

-Je suis venu voir comment allait James, c'est tout!

-Et toi Lukas, comment ça va, demanda Jane.

-Super, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, j'aurais aimé retourner au pays, mais vous connaissez mes parents.

Les parents des jumeaux, Anjekle et Erick, voulaient retourner le moins souvent possible en Suède, ils avaient évoqué des raisons personnelles, mais les jumeaux voyaient plus des raisons politiques à cet isolement.

-Bon, Lukas, tu as vu ta sœur, on peut s'en aller maintenant?, tonna la voix de Severus Rogue dans le couloir.

-Tu as emmené Rogue! Liv semblait hors d'elle. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de lui ici!

-Relaxe Liv, il attend dehors.

-_Lömsk _ _Dum ! _(1)

Les trois autresfilles se regardèrent.

-Vous avez compris? demanda Lily.

-Non, dirent les deux autres.

-Vous ne tenez pas à comprendre, dit Lukas.

-L'important est que je ne veux pas de lui ici!

-Fais un effort Liv, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul pendant que je venais te voir!

-Quoi, il n'est pas assez grand pour rester tout seul pendant quelques minutes? Il va trop s'ennuyer de toi? Il n'a pas assez d'amis et doit toujours rester près de toi pour que tu le protèges maintenant que Malefoy n'est plus là?

-Liv, arrête, pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante avec lui? Il ne t'a rien fait! Ce n'était pas Lukas qui s'était porté à la défense du Serpentard, mais Lily, ce qui lui attira des regards mauvais de la part de James et Sirius. Elle jeta un regard à la ronde avant de se lever en marmonnant un vague « toilettes ».

Elle sortit en sentant peser le regard de Liv sur elle. Elle fit un discret signe de main à Severus qui signifiait : suis-moi. Elle se dirigea vers l'extrémité du train qui contenait les toilettes. Elle entendait le pas lourd de son meilleur ami derrière elle, à une distance suffisante pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Quand ils furent rendus à l'extrémité du train, ayant dépassés les toilettes, elle se retourna et sauta dans les bras de Severus!

-Severus!

-Relaxe, Lily Jolie!

-Comment était ton été?

-Pas si pire, j'ai survécu…

-Et ton père?

-Lily, il faut que je te dise… cet été…

-Quoi?

Sans un mot Severus releva sa manche gauche laissant apparaître une marque des ténèbres. Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes et son regard passa du visage de son meilleur ami à son bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne put dire un mot.

-Je ne voulais pas, il m'a obligé, je n'ai rien fait…

Lily se retourna et courut à travers le train en direction de son compartiment, se tenant la tête dans les mains, comme pour cacher les larmes qui s'en échappaient.

-Je suis désolé, dit Severus, sachant très bien que la jeune fille ne l'entendrait pas.

Quand Lily rentra dans le wagon, Lukas était parti, elle ne l'avait pas vu dans le couloir, mais se souvenait avoir été appelée, c'était peut-être lui. Par contre, Sirius et Liv semblaient sur le pied de guerre, mais en la voyant rentrer comme un coup de vent Liv se détourna du Gryffondor pour se précipiter sur son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily?

La rousse ne répondit pas, mais se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Liv, Jane et Sarah échangèrent un regard.

-Vous êtes sûres ? demanda Jane.

-Elle nous en voudrait, répondit Sarah.

-Aux grands maux, les grands moyens! rétorqua Liv.

-Si tu le dis, dirent les deux autres.

Liv se leva et attrapa la valise de Lily, l'ouvrit et prit une magnifique peluche de tigre blanc (Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous dîtes… je ne parles pas de mon expérience personelle… Galahad!!!! (Cam, tu couperas ce passage…[ Héhé, comme une grosse méchante, je ne le fais pas ) )) et la tendit à son amie qui s'en empara et nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'animal. Elle l'avait reçu quatre ans plus tôt pour Noël et n'avait jamais voulu leur dire qui la lui avait donnée, mais chaque fois qu'elle était triste, il lui suffisait de la serrer contre elle pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment…

-Ta gueule Black, ça ne sort pas de ce compartiment, si j'en entends parler dans l'école, je saurai que c'est toi et tu ne vas pas apprécier.

Lily commençait à se balancer d'avant à arrière en marmonnant : ''Pourquoi, pourquoi?''

-Ça va aller Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je crois qu'on va y aller, nous…, James jeta un regard à son ami, au cas où il lui serait venu à l'idée de le contredire en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir avant la fin du voyage. Il prit le bras de son imbécile d'ami et sortit du compartiment.

Quand les deux garçons furent partis, Sarah leva la tête de Lily et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Lily, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu es partie et Rogue t'a suivie, c'est pour ça que Lukas est parti et dix minutes plus tard, tu reviens en larmes et il faut utiliser Galahad pour te faire lever le regard… Il t'a fait quelque chose?

-Non, laissez tomber…

_Traître imbécile_ désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme insulte, si vous en avez à me proposer, disons que Liv n'a pas fini d'insulter son frère…

J'AI FINI!!!!! Après un mois de torture, de maladie, de sœur gossante (énervante pour ceux qui ne parlent pas le québécois…) et de fatigue intense, en ne parlant pas de Noël, je vous donne enfin ce chapitre, que je ne trouve pas super, mais qu'on dit pas mauvais.

En espérant que vous allez apprécier.

Et merci pour les rewiews!


	4. Découverte

Voila le chapitre 4.

Encore une fois rien n'est à moi sauf Liv, Jane, Sarah et autres.

Désolé pour le retard, fin d'étape et sorti d'Hésitation (de Stephenie Meyer) on retardé la rédaction de ce chapitre, en fait il m'a pris trois jours à écrire… à la main, il restait à le mettre à l'ordinateur…

Donc le voila.

_3 Octobre 1977 00 :10_

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, ayant entendu un cri résonner dans son dortoir, des images du massacre proféré par des hommes encagoulés sur des groupes entiers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants hanteraient longtemps ses nuits après un rêve si réaliste. Habituellement, elle ne se rappelait pas de ses rêves, elle ne revoyait qu'un ramassis d'images floues et sans liens réels. Mais ce rêve, cette vision de tous ces cadavres démembrés était claire comme si elle s'était trouvée sur la scène elle-même, elle avait même eu l'impression que quelqu'un, le chef de la bande?, avait croisé son regard.

Elle tourna la tête et vit ses camarades de dortoir, toutes assoupies, Sarah qui grommelait d'incompréhensibles paroles en bougeant faiblement, Claire qui ne bougeait pas et qui semblait parfaite, comme à son habitude, à la différence que dans son sommeil, elle laissait tomber la masque d'arrogance qui faisait d'elle une des filles les plus populaires du collège, outre le fait qu'elle sorte avec Sirius Black…

Lily se recoucha dans la ferme intention de se rendormir et d'oublier ce cauchemar si troublant. Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa peluche qui était tombée sur le sol et la serra contre elle.

-Pourquoi Sev? Pourquoi, tu m'as fait ça?

Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, le début de l'année en fait, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir sans penser à son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami, ou plutôt son ex-meilleur ami qui l'avait trahie en rejoignant un groupe qui repoussait tous les idéaux de la jeune fille. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé et n'en sentait pas le besoin ou plutôt si, elle en ressentait cruellement le besoin, mais sa tête de mule légendaire l'en empêchait, il avait commis une faute, il se devait de venir la voir, elle avait surpris les regards désolés qu'il lui lançait, mais ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, elle était trop têtue.

Elle se retourna dans son lit pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, sans succès, lorsqu'elle entendit des petits coups, comme si quelqu'un cognait à la porte. Elle se leva en pestant contre les malpolis qui ne laissaient pas les gens dormir ou plutôt essayer, car chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait son cauchemar. Elle ouvrit la porte, dans la ferme intention de dire ses quatre vérités au malotru qui venait les déranger au beau milieu de la nuit.

Personne.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté et retourna vers son lit en se disant qu'elle avait sûrement halluciné ces coups.

Toc Toc Toc

Elle ne se retourna même pas vers la porte, celle-ci était ouverte, donc personne de raisonnable ne cognerait.

Je suis en train de devenir folle

Elle se rassit sur son lit en essayant de faire le point, elle faisait des rêves étranges, d'une réalité saisissante, elle se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit et elle entendait des sons.

Je SUIS folle! Je vis dans un monde où je pratique la magie, je suis la seule personne à qui parle ma meilleure amie, mon meilleur ami est un Mangemort, les deux sont des Serpentard, le mec le plus populaire de l'école est lourd et j'entends des voix… tout va très bien…

Toc Toc Toc

-Oh, toi, ta gueule.

Dans sa frustration elle s'était retournée vers le fond du dortoir, où se trouvait la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Un hibou Grand Duc se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la regardait d'un air courroucé.

Elle n'était pas si folle que cela finalement, elle n'avait pas inventé ce monde de magie qui venait de se rappeler à son bon souvenir par ce hibou.

En parlant de hibou, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir pour venir au beau milieu de la nuit au lieu d'attendre la distribution du matin ? Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse entrer et se reposer. À peine eut-elle enlevé la corde qui retenait le message à la patte de l'oiseau que celui-ci s'envolait.

Surprise par le comportement du volatile, habituellement, ils restaient pour pouvoir emmener la réponse de la lettre à l'expéditeur. Elle ouvrit la lettre sans plus attendre, intriguée par son contenu.

_Chère Miss Evans,_

_J'ai l'insigne honneur de vous annoncer que depuis 00 :07 en ce matin du 3 octobre 1977, vous êtes devenue une Väkterska, cette condition s'accompagne d'agréments et de désagréments, vous découvrirez de par vous-même les agréments qui se composent entre autres d'une puissance magique décuplée, dans le cas où une autre Väkterska serait dans un centre magique proche du votre, il pourrait s'ajouter une spécialité magique, télépathie, vision, empathie ou invisibilité par exemple, vous le découvrirez par vous-même, pour ce qui est des désagréments, vous ne devez parler à PERSONNE de votre condition, même vos proches ne doivent pas être au courant, les seules personnes à qui vous pouvez communiquer cette information sont votre directeur, M. Dumbledore et votre professeur de théologie et culture magique internationale, M. Gudalära, qui vous aideront à contrôler vos pouvoirs. [J'ai réussi, une demi-page en une phrase!!!!_

_Nous vous rappelons que vous ne devez communiquer cette information à personne, il en va de votre vie, des personnes hautement placées voudraient éliminer les Väkterska et tout ce qu'elles représentent._

_Faites attention à vous._

La lettre n'était pas signée.

Lily la reposa en se disant que finalement, peut-être, oui elle était folle. On lui envoyait une lettre au beau milieu de la nuit pour lui annoncer qu'elle était une Väkterska. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du cours de Théologie et culture magique internationale qu'elle avait eu trois semaines plus tôt.

//Flash Back//

Les cours de culture magique internationale (TECMI) se déroulant avec les quatre maisons réunies, les filles s'étaient assises au fond de la classe comme à leur habitude. Elles attendaient que le professeur Gudalära commence son cours.

-Hum, Hum…

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent de parler, les cours avec ce professeur étaient toujours intéressants, il leur racontait des histoires de différents pays en ne leur demandant pas trop de devoirs.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler de mon pays natal, la Suède, en fait, ce dont je vais vous parler n'est pas vraiment une légende, mais plutôt un fait réel dont peu de personnes ont entendu parler, et encore moins se souviennent de son existence. Qui peut me dire de quoi je parle?

La classe était silencieuse, Lily jeta un regard à Liv qui regardait Lukas, celui-ci lui jetant un regard qui signifiait clairement : Je te l'avais dit! La blonde lui jeta un regard dégoûté. Lily capta le regard de la suédoise qui lui interdisait de poser des questions. Elle se retourna vers le professeur.

-Personne, à ce que je vois…

-Moi, professeur, je sais!

-M. Oskänlig.

-Vous devez sûrement parler des Väkterska.

Comme si elle s'était donnée le mot, toute la classe de septième année de Poudlard se retourna vers le fond de la classe pour regarder les quatre jeunes filles qui s'y étaient assises. Lily, Jane et Sarah se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Liv, les trois paires de yeux posant la même question : Tu étais au courant? Et la Serpentarde de répondre d'un hochement de tête, oui, elle connaissait cette histoire. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, entre autres, pourquoi elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le surnom donné par son frère. Lequel évitait sciemment de jeter un regard vers le fond de la classe.

Le professeur Gudalära semblait avoir très bien capté l'échange silencieux et attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son cours.

-Effectivement M. Oskänlig, je parlais de la quasi-légende des Väkterska. Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas le suédois, la majorité d'entre vous j'imagine, le terme Väkterska signifie sentinelle ou garde, c'est un terme féminin, car les Väkterska sont toujours des filles. En fait, à chaque génération naissent quatre jeunes filles destinées à devenir des Väkterska. On ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance qui détiendra ses pouvoirs, mais entre 17 et 18 ans, les sorcières reçoivent une lettre leur annonçant qu'elles sont des Väkterska et qu'elles ne doivent le dire à personne.

-Monsieur, quelle sorte de pouvoirs pouvaient donc avoir ces sorcières, en plus de tout ce que nous possédons à la naissance et si en plus, elles ne doivent pas se faire remarquer? demanda un élève de Poufsouffle.

-Merci de poser la question, une Väkterska seule est comme vous et moi, elle est seulement plus puissante que la moyenne, quand deux Väkterska développent leurs pouvoirs ensemble, peuvent aussi s'ajouter d'autres facultés.

-Quoi par exemple?

-Cela change à chaque génération, mais les plus fréquents sont l'empathie, la télépathie, des visions, la lévitation, l'invisibilité et la téléportation.

-Mais la téléportation est inutile puisque nous pouvons transplaner!

-Monsieur Black, vous avez 17 ans?

-Bien sur que si!

-Et vous avez passé votre permis de transplanage?

-Oui, répondit Sirius en se demandant où voulait en venir son professeur.

-Alors, pourriez-vous nous faire une démonstration?

-Mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, tout le monde le sait!

-On ne peut pas transplaner, mais qui à dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se téléporter?

-Donc?

-Une Väkterska possédant le don de téléportation pourrait entrer et sortir de Poudlard comme elle le désire. Vous comprenez en quoi ces pouvoirs sont extraordinaires?

-Mais si ces filles peuvent faire tout ce que vous dîtes, comment cela se fait-il que personne n'en entende parler, si quelqu'un possédait tous ces pouvoirs, on en parlerait.

-Mais pour que ces pouvoirs arrivent il faut qu'au moins deux filles aient développé leurs pouvoirs ensemble. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, le plus grand nombre de Väkterska ayant développé leurs pouvoirs communément et trois, il y a près de 1000 ans, après l'apparition de leurs pouvoirs, elles se sont séparées, dans ce temps-la, magie était plus chaotique et les générations de Väkterska moins rapprochée en âge. Qui sait de qui je parles?

-Viviane, Morgane et Guenièvre, les trois Väkterska les plus connues de l'histoire du monde.

Toute la classe se retourna pour regarder Liv qui avait donné la réponse. Elle regarda la classe, comme pour la défier de passer un commentaire.

Bien sûr, elle passa le test.

-Je te l'avais dit James, elle n'a pas toffé (_Dictionnaire français-québécois:_ Toffé : Réussir, rester…) 7 ans. Tu me dois deux gallions.

James grogna et sortit sa bourse et tendit les deux gallions à Sirius.

-Effectivement, Miss, Viviane, Morgane et Guenièvre sont les trois Väkterska réunies. Leurs pouvoirs étaient très puissants, beaucoup plus que si elles n'avaient été que deux.

-Mais Monsieur, si les Väkterska sont si puissantes, pourquoi le ministère n'organise–t-il pas une rencontre entre les filles peu avant l'apparition de leurs pouvoirs?

-Excellente question, merci de soulever ce point. Il y a quelques centaines d'années de cela, on a essayé de réunir les quatre filles peu après l'apparition des pouvoirs de la dernière. Quand elles comprirent qui étaient les autres, elles essayèrent de regrouper leurs pouvoirs, elles sont mortes toutes les quatre. Et de plus, cette information n'est pas du recours du ministère, les filles reçoivent une lettre anonyme le jour de la découverte de leurs pouvoirs, personne n'a jamais su qui les envoyait.

-Si personne ne le sait, comment être sûr que ce n'est pas un canular?

-On ne sait pas qui les envoit, mais on sait d'où elles viennent, elles sont envoyées de Stockholm.

-Si personne ne sait qui sont les Väkterska, comment font-elles pour se reconnaître entre elles?

-Elles le sentent. C'est comme si une autre personne entrait dans leur esprit, elles peuvent communiquer entre elles par la pensée.

-Peut-on savoir que l'on est une Väkterska avant d'atteindre le certain âge auquel vous faisiez allusion?

-Non, il est impossible de le deviner avant l'arrivée de la lettre.

-Vous avez une date plus précise pour l'arrivée de cette lettre?

-Pour celles que nous connaissons, elles sont arrivées entre le septième et le huitième mois. On dit que la date d'arrivée influence le pouvoir de la Väkterska, quand deux filles développent leurs pouvoirs ensemble, la date est la même.

-Par date, vous voulez dire?

-Le nombre de jours et de mois après le dix-septième anniversaire.

-Mais professeur, pourquoi les filles ne diraient-elles pas qu'elles sont des Väkterska? Je trouve cela insensé de leur donner des pouvoirs extraordinaires pour ensuite les empêcher de les utiliser!

-J'avais hâte que quelqu'un soulève ce point, si les quatre Väkterska étaient réunies, on estime que leurs pouvoirs seraient comparables à ceux du professeur Dumbledore, séparément, imaginez alors quel serait leur pouvoir réuni. Il est dans l'avantages de mages noirs tel que Voldemort (la classe frissonna à la mention du nom honni) ici ou tellement d'autres dans le monde de se débarrasser de cette menace fantôme.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous professeur, mais si je connaissais une Väkterska et que j'étais un mage noir, je ne la tuerais pas, mais l'inclurais plutôt dans mes rangs…

-D'après ce que l'on dit le cœur d'une Väkterska est foncièrement bon, pas qu'elle soit blanche comme neige, qui l'est réellement? Mais sa puissance n'agit pas sur les sorts de magie noire. De plus, l'abus de magie noir nuirait à son métabolisme et elle mourrait rapidement. D'autres questions?

La classe resta silencieuse.

-Le devoir sera donc…

//Fin Flash Back//

Elle était donc une Väkterska, une sorcière surpuissante destinée à passer sa vie cachée, ne pouvant dévoiler ses pouvoirs à personne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle présentait que ce secret n'en serait pas un très longtemps, elle pourrait en parler.

Elle se rendormit en pensant à ce qui lui arrivait et en n'arrivant à ce décider si elle était folle ou non.

3 octobre 1977 8 :10

Lily s'avançait vers le bureau du directeur, la lettre stipulait qu'elle pouvait lui en parler, à lui ou à Gudalära, elle connaissait Dumbledore depuis plus longtemps. Elle donna le mot de passe qu'elle avait extirpé à Sarah à coup de menaces et de bonbons et s'avança dans les escaliers qui menaient au bureau directorial. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas encore allé déjeuner!

Elle cogna et un « entrez » se fit entendre. Elle poussa le battant.

-Miss Evans, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite matinale?

Il n'avait même pas eu la décence d'avoir l'air surpris.

-En fait professeur, je voulais vous poser une question depuis un bon moment, vous avez une caméra en bas ou quelque chose du genre, car on ne peut pas avoir d'objet technologique moldu à l'intérieur de Poudlard, qui vous avertit de qui rentre dans votre bureau, car vous n'avez jamais l'air surpris?

-Et bien, ma chère Lily, sache qu'être directeur de Poudlard prépare à toutes les éventualités, mais effectivement, j'ai mes informations sur qui monte ces escaliers.

-Serait-ce trop indiscret de vous demander comment vous faîtes?

-Non, mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas venue pour cela et l'heure du déjeuner approche à grand pas, si un jour tu veux que je t'explique, tu reviendras un autre jour et cela me fera un grand plaisir de t'expliquer, mais je me doute que tu n'as pas arraché le mot de passe à Miss Beauchamp pour le seul plaisir de me parler de mon système de sécurité.

Lily avait rougi à la mention de son extirpation du mot de passe.

-En effet, non.

Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit au directeur.

-On m'a dit de vous mettre au courant.

Le directeur prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et la parcourut du regard, son visage ne laissant paraître aucune émotion, mais un sourire en coin perça finalement ses lèvres.

-Je crois que tout est dit Miss Evans. Vous devriez aller voir le professeur Gudalära, il vous aidera à contrôler cette nouvelle magie.

-Professeur, je voulais vous demander…

-S'il y en a une autre ici? Je ne pourrais vous dire, je suis moi aussi tenu au secret, mais comme je crois que vous a dit M. Gudalära, si vous en croisez une vous le sentirez.

Lily se leva et se retourna vers son directeur qui lui tendait sa lettre.

-Merci professeur, je reviendrai peut-être pour que vous m'expliquiez votre système de sécurité.

Elle prit sa lettre et sortit du bureau.

-Au revoir, Miss Evans.

Lily descendit les marches du bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur de Théologie Et Culture Magique Internationale. Elle descendit les trois étages qui la séparaient du bureau du professeur Gudalära. Elle cogna à la porte.

-Entrez, Miss Evans.

Elle s'avança dans le bureau.

-Alors Miss Evans, vous avez reçu votre lettre?

-Vous savez!

-Bien sur que je sais, pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis ici?

-Alors il y en a une autre?

La voix de Lily était teintée d'inquiétude, elle ne savait pas si elle préférait garder son secret ou devoir le partager avec une inconnue.

-Je ne pourrais dire, Miss Evans.

-On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

Il se leva.

-Malheureusement Miss Evans, je ne peux pas vous aider tout de suite, je peux seulement vous conseiller de faire le moins de sorts possible ce matin, je crois que vous avez potion et botanique, non? Cela ne devrait donc pas vous poser trop de problèmes. Venez me voir ce midi, nous commencerons à voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour museler votre pouvoir.

-Merci, Professeur.

-Désolé de vous paraître brusque Miss Evans, mais je dois d'urgence me rendre dans la grande salle. Voulez-vous m'accompagner?

-D'accord, Professeur.

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence.

-Je peux vous poser une question? demanda finalement le professeur.

-Je serais mal placée pour vous en empêcher.

-Vous êtes une véritable Gryffondor, ce qui est peut-être bien dans la cas présent… Vous vous souvenez du cours que j'ai donné au début de l'année sur les Väkterska?

-Il m'est bizarrement revenu en mémoire cette nuit, sinon oui, je m'en souviens.

-De la partie sur les pouvoirs?

-Vous vouez savoir si j'ai d'autres pouvoirs?

-Oui. En avez-vous?

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillée à 00:10 cette nuit à cause d'un cauchemar et j'ai reçu ma lettre. Ce matin, je suis allée directement au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Je ne crois pas faire de télépathie, je n'ai entendu les pensées de personne, je ne suis pas devenue invisible, ni rien qui s'en approche… S'il y a une autre Väkterska dans l'école, je n'ai pas encore de pouvoirs.

-Votre cauchemar, vous pouvez me le raconter?

-C'était horrible, je me trouvais dans un village moldu et des hommes et des femmes en noir sont arrivés et se sont mis à massacrer tout le monde, hommes, femmes et enfants sans distinction. C'étaient des sorciers.

-Vous vous souvenez du nom du village ?

-Non, seulement que ça avait l'air d'être en Écosse.

Lily commençait à voir où voulait en venir son professeur et son visage se décomposa.

Il sortit de sa poche ce qui semblait être un journal.

-L'édition d'aujourd'hui, dit-il en lui tendant.

Elle le déplia et regarda la une. Le gros titre parlait de lui-même :

_Massacre surprise!_

_Peu avant Minuit, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, s'est attaqué au village de Falkirk._

_Lire l'article en page 2 à 3._

Une grande photo prenait presque toute la page. On y voyait des maisons en flammes et des sorciers du ministère hagards. Lily se commenta silencieusement les qualités artistiques de la photo. Elle respirait la souffrance et le désastre, mais n'était pas répugnante, comme on aurait pu s'attendre d'une photo de massacre.

-C'est le même village? Demanda Gudalära.

-Oui, c'est exactement la même chose.

-Je crois que cela répond à votre question…

-Il y en a une autre? Qui?

-Vous le sentirez.

Et il s'éloigna sans plus un mot.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la grande salle. Ses discussions avec les professeurs l'ayant retardée, la salle était déjà pleine. Elle remarqua que les filles étaient installées à la table des Gryffondor. Lily se dirigea vers elles en sentant le regard de Dumbledore et de Gudalära sur elle. Plus elle se rapprochait de la table plus elle ressentait une étrange sensation, comme si quelqu'un s'incrustait dans son esprit.

-Salut les filles!

Elle capta le regard de Liv qui faisait les yeux ronds.

//Elle aussi!! C'est impossible!!!!//

Lily regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de la personne qui lui avait parlé.

-Quoi? Qui aussi?

-Mais Lily, personne n'a parlé, dit Liv.

//Lily, tu m'entends?//

Lily sursauta n'ayant pas vu les lèvres de Liv bouger.

//Cette fois je suis bonne pour l'asile psychiatrique!//

//Bien sur que non, je ne fais que te parler par télépathie… ok, ça peut paraître bizarre et te faire penser que tu es folle, mais si tu l'es, je le suis aussi.//

-Lily, ça va? demanda Jane. La jeune Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours debout devant ses amies. Elle se dépêcha de s'asseoir et de remplir son assiette.

-Au fait Jane, merci pour le mot de passe. Je suis allée le voir avant de venir.

La Serdaigle cacha son pied par réflexe en souvenir du coup qu'elle avait reçu de la rousse le matin-même.

-De rien, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

-Rien qui t'intéresse, un détail technique…

Elle sentait peser sur elle le regard de la Serpentard et ne sachant pas comment lui faire passer son message, elle opta pour une vieille technique sioux.

-Hey Liv, tu pourrais venir m'aider pour le devoir de métamorphose?

Jane et Sarah regardèrent Lily avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais Lily, tu sais très bien que Liv est nulle en métamorphose!

-Hum hum…

-Ok, pas nulle, mais Sarah est dix fois meilleure!

Lily se rendit compte de son erreur.

-Euh…

-En fait, il faut que tu m'explique la dissertation de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, j'ai rien compris, répliqua Liv plus vive d'esprit que la Gryffondor.

Lily se dépêcha d'enfourner sa dernière bouchée avant de se lever et de faire signe à la Serpentarde de la suivre.

Une fois dans le couloir, Lily se retourna vers Liv qui marchait derrière elle.

-Pas ici, dit seulement la Serpentard.

Elle se dirigea vers une classe vide en tirant la Gryffondor derrière elle.

Une fois dans la classe Lily s'assit sur un bureau et attendit que la blonde arrête de tourner en rond.

-Depuis quand? demanda finalement la blonde.

-Cette nuit, je suis allée voir le directeur et Gudalära ce matin. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils riaient. Mais si c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai eu mes pouvoirs ça fait…

-8 mois et quatre jours.

-Alors tu es du 15 avril donc tu les a eus…

Ce calcul était trop compliqué pour Lily.

-Juste avant Noël l'année passée.

-Je comprends maintenant…

-Oui, c'est à cause de ça.

-Tu lis dans ma tête!

-Depuis ce matin, je crois bien…

-Alors, tu étais inquiète pour savoir si Gudalära allait venir.

-Oui. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous sommes retournés en Suède, mes parents ne voulaient pas, mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Là-bas, il m'a aidé, mais il fallait qu'il puisse venir ici.

-D'où le cours…

-Oui, et il n'était pas censé parler des Väkterska, Lukas a du lui parler…

-Lukas…

-Laisse tomber, on a des problèmes plus importants.

-Comme?

-Jane et Sarah qui vont sûrement se poser des questions après ton comportement pas très subtil de ce matin…

-Ouais, mais à ma défense j'étais un peu sur les nerfs.

-Ça n'explique pas tout. Lily, tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans le train…

-Je vous ai dit que ça n'avait aucune importance!

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu te comporte comme si quelqu'un allait te sauter dessus à tout moment depuis le début de l'année.

Lily savait que son comportement avait de quoi inquiéter ses amies, mais elle espérait qu'elles n'auraient rien remarqué, raté…

-Laisse tomber, dit-elle reprenant l'expression de son amie, de toute façon, je dois aller en cours.

Liv se leva pour la suivre. Le cours de potion était Gryffondor-Serpentard. Dès que les deux filles furent sorties de la salle Liv reprit son masque.

//Fais comme si de rien n'était!//

//Comment tu veux que je fasse ça?//

//Ne regarde pas tout le monde comme s'ils allaient mourir dans la minute!//

//J'ai des flashs, je vois ce qui va leur arriver, c'est impossible, le massacre de cette nuit, je l'ai vu. Liv, comment tu fais pour endurer ça?//

//Je souffre moi aussi…//

Lily poussa la porte du cachot et salua le professeur Slughorn de la tête. Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Liv, le ton de sa réponse l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Voila la fin de ce chapitre.

Je n'ai pas de temps pour le poster (mon frère me regarde avec des gros yeux : Tu vas être en retard!!!)

Merci pour les rewiews.

J'ai réussi je voulais le poster en janvier…

Chaos

PS : Je suis accro aux rewiews.


	5. Et expliquations

Voila le chapitre 5 que je dédis à Jules, mon frère qui fête ses neuf ans aujourd'hui.

Bonne fête.

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

NDA : Certaines parties de ce chapitre peuvent marquer et se faire poser des questions sur ma consommation de drogues illégales que je résume à 0, mais à vous de voir si vous me croyez…

Merci à Miss Granger Weasley pour la correction.

_3 octobre 1975 12:00_

C'est en pleurant que Lily rentra dans le bureau du professeur Gudalära accompagnée de Liv. L'avant- midi de la Gryffondor avait été très éprouvant, trop peut- être.

Elle avait assisté en direct à la mort de plusieurs personnes de l'école, mais celle qui l'avait le plus troublée était celle de Potter. Il mourait dans ce qui semblait être sa maison en criant à quelqu'un, sa femme ? Sa petite- amie ? de s'enfuir. Le fait que Potter puisse se marier rendit le sourire à Lily, quelqu'un allait accepter de l'endurer pour le restant de ses jours… ce qui ne semblait pas très longtemps à la vue de l'âge de Potter, 21 ans tout au plus. Quatre ans, il lui restait quatre ans à vivre.

Elle fondit en larmes.

- Lily, qu'est- ce qui se passe.

- Potter…

- Quoi Potter, s'impatienta Liv.

- Il va mourir…

- Oh…

Liv ouvrit la porte du bureau du professeur de TECMI en soutenant la Gryffondor.

- Liv, que se passe- t- il ? s'écria Alexander Gudalära en les voyant rentrer.

- Elle est perturbée, elle voit des choses. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle dit, elle est inconstante. J'ai dû lui sauver la mise en Potions et Sarah lui a sauvé la vie en Botanique. Elle a parlé de mort et de Potter, je crois qu'elle voit les gens mourir, elle n'a pas quitté Potter des yeux de toute la matinée. Je pense que tout le monde en septième année s'est rendu compte de son comportement, elle me faisait peur. On ne pourra pas la cacher longtemps. Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Alexander, elle va mourir.

Alexander n'avait rien dit de tout le monologue de la Serpentarde, il était estomaqué, pour deux raison, la première était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lily réagisse aussi violement à son pouvoir de Väkterska, jamais, selon les écrits, les visions n'avaient été aussi violentes que ce que racontait Liv, et il savait que la blonde n'était pas de ceux qui grossissaient un problème, mais avaient plutôt tendance à la minimiser. L'expression de peur sur son visage l'effrayait au plus haut point.

La deuxième était que c'était le plus long monologue qu'il avait entendu de sa part.

Il se ressaisit et se précipita sur la Gryffondor pour l'asseoir sur un des sièges devant son bureau.

- Lily, dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Je vois des choses… de gens… ils meurent, ils souffrent… C'est impossible… professeur, je ne suis pas capable de le supporter, je ne veux plus.

- Calme- toi, Lily, prend une bonne respiration. Inspirez… expirez…

La jeune fille fit ce que lui disait son professeur, sa respiration devenant moins saccadée, mais ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de s'enfuir à tout moment.

- Explique- moi ce qui se passe, Lily.

- Je ne comprends pas moi- même, professeur, dit Lily d'une voix plus calme.

- Appelle- moi Alexander, comme Liv, j'ai l'impression que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble durant les prochaines semaines.

- D'accord, Alexander, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, je regarde les gens et parfois, je vois des évènements, parfois innocents, parfois leur mort ou une souffrance intense. Je ne sais pas ce qui les déclenche, je peux les regarder intensément et ne rien voir et plus tard, les apercevoir du clin de l'œil et les voir mourir.

- Liv a parlé de Potter.

- Oui, Potter, justement, c'est de lui dont je parlais, je l'ai eu sous les yeux toute la matinée et c'est seulement lorsque je l'ai aperçu alors qu'on venait ici que je l'ai vu…

- Qu'est- ce- que tu as vu, Lily ?

- Sa mort…

Au ton de Lily, on sentait que Potter n'allait pas s'éteindre dans son lit entouré de ses enfants et de ses petits enfants à l'âge vénérable de 95 ans.

- Comment ? Quelle sorte de mort avait bien pu avoir James Potter pour ébranler à ce point Lily Evans, son ennemie de toujours.

- Assassiné. Par Voldemort, ajouta- t- elle comme si les autres auraient pu se poser la question, chez lui.

Le visage de Liv n'exprimait aucune émotion, Potter se faisait assassiner. On était en guerre non ? C'est normal de mourir.

- Il y a autre chose ?

- Il criait à quelqu'un de s'en aller, je n'ai pas compris qui. Sûrement sa femme, il lui disait de prendre leur fils, Harry, et de s'enfuir. Il a dit : _Prends Harry et va- t'en ! C'est lui ! Va- t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir … _Puis plus rien, une lumière verte et je le vois tomber.

- Et la femme ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère qu'elle a pu s'enfuir avec le bébé, car j'imagine qu'Harry était leur fils.

- Et Potter ?

- Il est mort, c'est horrible, il devait à peine avoir une vingtaine d'années.

- Mais Lily, dit Liv qui avait encore une fois oublié le sens du mot tact, tu as vu plein de monde mourir, pas que ce soit amusant, loin de là, mais pourquoi nous parles- tu de celle- ci précisément, plus que les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un pressentiment face à cette mort, comme si elle allait influencer sur ma vie d'une manière définitive. [On se demande comment XD

Un sourire perça les lèvres de Liv.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, il est IMPOSSIBLE que je sois la fille ! (Tolow : Lily est comme ça òó)

- Relaxe Lily ! C'est pas comme si t'allais en mourir… (Ah ben oui)

- Liv chérie, est-ce que tu serais en train d'insinuer, peu subtilement, que je pourrais, dans un avenir rapproché, me marier avec cet imbécile, impotent et insignifiant Potter ?

- Hum… Hum…

- Désolé, Alexander. Je résume à Potter.

- Euh...Oui…

- Hrrr, je te déteste !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Lilynette !

- Tant que ce n'est pas Potter…

Les trois partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Bon, dit Alexander en reprenant son sérieux, il faudrait essayer de contrôler ton pouvoir.

- En plus, Potter nous a promis des duels aujourd'hui…

- Raison de plus pour essayer d'en faire le plus possible ce midi.

- On pourrait commencer par les sorts basiques, comme _Wingardium_, pour voir si elle fait un trou dans le plafond.

Au regard que Liv jeta à Alexander, elle avait fait un trou dans le plafond. Lily leva inconsciemment le regard vers le plafond cherchant un trou ou un signe de colmatage.

- Alex dit n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas fait de trou dans le plafond.

- C'est bien parce que j'ai insisté pour que l'on utilise une plume pour le premier essai…

Liv grogna.

- Attend, si ta fête est en avril…

- Le 19 décembre…

- Mais les cours ?

- Lukas, il a fait les sorts pour moi. Comme nous les faisons informulés, personne n'a remarqué.

Lily acquiesça en silence.

- Bon, on l'essaye ce sort, je vous préviens Alexander, je ne suis pas poursuivable en dommage et intérêts.

- C'est enregistré, Miss Evans, dit- il, tout en esquissant un salut militaire.

La jeune Gryffondor sortit un plume de son sac et la déposa sur le sol, histoire de se donner une plus grande marche de manœuvre…

- Essayez de canaliser votre pouvoir… Vous avez fait de la magie sans baguette ?

- On a essayé de faire de la magie sans baguette…

- Il faut que vous essayer de faire la même chose, tout en faisant exactement le contraire…

- Et en bon anglais, ça donne ?

- Le professeur Potter vous a dit que vous deviez chercher votre centre magique et relâcher la valve non ?

- Pas dans ces mots, mais en gros c'est ça.

C'était Liv qui s'était approchée par derrière et observait Lily par- dessus l'épaule de son professeur. La rousse remarqua qu'il était aussi grand qu'elle. C'étaient tous des géants dans ce pays ou quoi ? Lukas aussi ne laissait pas sa place en termes de taille.

- Juguler votre magie sera similaire, vous devez trouver le centre magique et le colmater, pas complètement, mais assez pour que vous ne fassiez pas exploser le château. Elle retint un petit ricanement d'angoisse.

- Bon, essayons et Lily, si tu pouvais ne pas faire exploser le château ce serait bien, je n'ai pas encore mangé et la nourriture de l'hôpital est infecte.

- Je vais essayer, elle savait bien que son amie la taquinait, mais le fait d'avoir parlé d'explosion n'était pas pour la rassurer. Bon…

Elle visualisa la plume dans sa tête, c'est facile, on fait ça depuis la première année, un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_…

À peine eut-elle pensé ces mots que la plume fit un bond dans les airs, se retrouvant à la hauteur de son nez. Sa baguette dans sa poche, n'ayant pas dit un mot…

- Bon, je crois que nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail à faire… Liv, tu veux bien essayer, que je vois si nos efforts de l'année passée ont mené à quelque chose, si nous devons tout recommencer, je vous jure que nous ne sommes pas sortis de la rizière ( Xx J'ai pas vraiment marqué ça !!! Mulan Powa !).

Liv s'avança et regarda la plume qui flottait.

- Dis- moi, Lily, tu comptes la garder longtemps comme ça ou elle peut regagner la terre ferme ?

Lily se concentra pour faire baisser la plume le plus doucement possible, mais dès que l'idée l'effleura de faire descendre la plume, celle- ci alla se poser brusquement sur le sol.

- Bon, dit Alexander, il y a encore du travail à faire… C'est ton tour, Liv…

La suédoise s'approcha de la plume qui reposait sur le sol et soudain, elle s'éleva dans les airs sous le regard étonné de Liv.

- J'ai eu de la difficulté à la contrôler, c'est comme si mon pouvoir ne m'obéissait plus totalement, il est plus puissant, on dirait qu'il est plus sauvage.

- Tu parles de ton pouvoir magique ou du hibou de ton frère ?

- Très drôle, Lily.

- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, ma chérie !

- Veux- tu m'épouser ?

- Mais tu sais bien que je suis déjà mariée avec Potter !

- Quitte-le pour moi !

- D'accord, mon amour !

- Tu es folle.

- Je sais, j'aurais dû garder Potter. (L'auteur va aller se coucher avant de subir véritablement des dommages cérébraux… plus graves que ceux qui l'affectent présentement…)

Alexander regardait les filles en se demandant vaguement ce qu'elles avaient mangé pour dîner et de ne jamais en faire rentrer dans sa maison, si Lily Evans en était à discuter de sa vie de couple avec James Potter, c'est que ce devait être très fort.

- Je ne voudrais pas briser votre bulle, mais je crois qu'on a encore beaucoup de travail à faire, pas seulement les pouvoirs mais aussi les visions de Lily. Je ne voudrais pas la voir s'évanouir en pleine classe sous l'effet d'une vision trop violente.

Les deux filles arrêtèrent de rire d'un seul coup, la peur remplaçant le fou rire créé par le stress accumulé pendant la matinée.

- D'accord, qu'est- ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

- Tu veux commencer par quoi, les visions ou la puissance ?

- On peut faire les visions, pour les pouvoirs, c'est moins pire, mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais endurer un après- midi complet d'horreurs… En plus, tu pourras aussi aider Liv.

- Liv, quoi Liv ?

- Elle fait de la télépathie et, d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est n'est pas très agréable de savoir ce que les autres ont dans la tête.

Le regard que Liv jeta à Lily étonna la jeune fille, il était un mélange de détresse, d'accusation et de regret dans le regard de Liv, comme si elle n'avait pas voulu que Lily en parle à Alexander. Son comportement est vraiment étrange, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide, pensa Lily.

//Et si c'était justement ça ?//

Liv ne rajouta rien de plus, mais ces paroles continuèrent d'hanter Lily. Qu'avait voulu dire Liv par ces quelques mots, qu'elle pouvait contrôler son pouvoir et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Alexander le sache ou tout simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas le contrôler et continuer d'entendre ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, car entendre les pensées des gens, même quand ils pensent du mal de vous est assurément moins pire que de les regarder dans les yeux et de voir leur mort. De plus ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, Liv ne s'en souciait pas plus que de son premier sort, dont elle ne se souvenait même pas.

Lily ne sut jamais si Liv avait communiqué son intention de ne pas pratiquer sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs à Alexander ou s'il l'avait tout simplement deviné à son expression. D'une façon ou d'un autre, il se retourna vers Lily.

- Bon, on va essayer de provoquer une vision…

Lily lui jeta un regard apeuré, il voulait la tuer, il lui demandait de lui annoncer une vision de son avenir, qui n'allait sûrement pas être très joyeuse vu le contenu de ses précédentes visions.

- Je vois que tu ne comprends pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu vas essayer de voir un moment de mon existence, je ne sais pas moi… mon mariage par exemple.

- Tu es marié ? demanda Liv, passant naturellement au tutoiement que Lily la soupçonnait d'utiliser en son absence, avec le professeur.

- Je vous rappelle que nous essayons de prévoir des évènements futurs… si je me marie le pouvoir de Lily nous le dira. Donc Lily, concentre-toi sur moi et essaye de penser au mariage…

Lily se concentra vers son professeur en essayant de penser au mariage, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que son séduisant jeune prof ne puisse pas se marier. Elle commençait à se dire que ça ne marchait pas quand une scène prit vie devant ses yeux. Elle se trouvait sur une falaise au milieu d'une foule assise et Alexander se trouvait près d'un prêtre, il affichait un énorme sourire. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'aujourd'hui. À peine 27 ans. Il se mariait donc dans un maximum de 2 ans, restait à savoir avec qui.

Elle regarda dans la foule dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un visage familier qui pourrait l'instruire sur l'identité de l'heureuse élue. Elle reconnut les parents de Liv, sa mère, ceux de Sarah et assis directement à côté de Potter en personne !

Ce n'était pas pour l'éclairer, loin de là, mais diable que faisait Potter au mariage d'Alexander ! Alors que résonnait la marche nuptiale, Lily tourna la tête, mais la vision s'estompa et elle se retrouva dans le bureau du professeur Gudalära.

- Alors, tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle a vu quelque chose, cela fait cinq minutes qu'elle fixe ce mur.

- Alors avec qui se marie le séduisant Alexander Gudalära, tombeur de ces dames ?

- Liv !

- Bien quoi, c'est vrai, toute la communauté sorcière suédoise ne parle que de cela…

Lily observa l'échange d'un œil intéressé, alors pas de petite copine officielle pour le professeur.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu vous allez vous marier, dit- elle, ayant choisi de s'adresser directement à son professeur, dans peu de temps, deux ans peut- être, sûrement pas plus, mais croyez- le ou non, je ne pourrais pas dire avec qui !

- Explique- toi…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout allait bien, je voyais la foule et Alexander, tout était parfait pour un parfait petit mariage traditionnel comme la mariée n'était pas encore là, j'ai regardé la foule. J'ai tout de suite remarqué tes parents Liv, puis j'ai vu ceux de Jane et enfin ma mère…

- Qu'est- ce que Rose faisait au mariage d'Alexander ?

- Aucune idée, mais attendez ce n'est pas le pire, devinez qui j'ai vu directement à côté de ma mère…

- Ta sœur, dit Liv en ne pouvant contenir une grimace de dégoût.

- Non, encore pire.

- Qu'est- ce qui pourrait être pire que ta sœur au mariage d'Alexander ?

- Potter.

- Potter… tu veux dire que Potter était assis à côté de ta mère !

- En chair et en os.

- Et vous ?

La voix d'Alexander était posée comme s'il s'attendait déjà à la réponse.

- Vous savez quoi, avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pensé à nous chercher, mais je ne me souviens pas nous avoir vues, directement après avoir vu nos parents, je me suis retournée pour voir la mariée arriver et tout à coup, ça a coupé. Complètement, juste avant que j'ai pu voir son visage.

- Dommage…

Le visage d'Alexander semblait rêveur.

- Mais au moins, je ne retrouverai jamais dans la rue à croiser une personne et me dire que je vais épouser cette personne dans l'année. Tu me réserves l'effet de surprise. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses.

- Parce que ce n'était pas sérieux ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant ? marmonna Liv à l'oreille de son amie.

- Pas selon lui en tout cas…

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de rire de moi, on pourra travailler, je voudrais avoir réussi à faire quelque chose avant le début des cours.

- Oui, professeur ! dirent les deux filles en parfaites imitation de petites parfaites qu'elles n'étaient pas tout à fait.

- Bon, Lily quand la vision a commencé, qu'as- tu ressenti ?

- Ça a été comme si…

Et ainsi passa l'heure du dîner, entre les crises de fou rire de Lily, les commentaires de Liv et les instructions d'Alexander, vers 13h, Lily était presque capable de bloquer une vision. Il était sûr qu'il leur faudrait encore de longues heures de pratique, mais elle ne risquait plus de s'effondrer en classe devant tout le monde.

- Bon, il reste la puissance…

Lily leva la main comme si la salle de classe était pleine.

- Oui, Miss Evans ?

- On peut aller manger, on recommence les cours dans 30 minutes et j'ai faim. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon que je m'évanouisse en classe…

- D'accord, on va aux cuisines pour prendre de la nourriture et on revient ici pour la manger, il n'est pas question que je te relâche dans la nature tout de suite, connaissant ta chance légendaire, cela ne te prendra pas deux minutes avant qu'une situation X t'oblige à utiliser ta magie.

Lily retient son rire en se disant que son professeur avait raison, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour se retrouver dans des situations embarrassantes, dont celle- ci n'était pas la moindre. Et elle qui ne demandait qu'à vivre sa petite vie tranquille et de mourir vieille entourée d'enfants et de petits- enfants… L'image de Potter mourant s'imposa à elle, il ne connaîtrait jamais son fils et ne connaîtrait jamais un monde de paix.

- Bon, Alexander, je crois qu'on devrait y aller avant que Lily ne se mette à pleurer pour je- ne- sais- quelle- raison.

Après une visite éclair aux cuisines, ils retournèrent dans la salle de classe pour passer à la deuxième partie de l'entrainement : la puissance.

Les premières fois que Lily essaya de soulever la plume, elle n'avait qu'à penser au fait de la soulever pour qu'elle s'élève mais au fil des essais, elle finit par comprendre comment bloquer son pouvoir, du moins en partie.

Alexander les libéra quelques minutes avant la cloche pour qu'elles puissent aller faire leur sac. Lily était épuisée.

- Potter ne me lâchera pas en plus.

John Potter, père de James Potter, occupait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, même si elle se doutait que le fait que Potter Jr parle en mal d'elle n'était pas pour améliorer sa condition auprès de l'Auror. Et que le fait qu'elle batte James y était aussi pour quelque chose…

- Allez, ne te décourage pas, il ne peut pas te punir pour excès de magie… du moins je ne crois pas.

- Si l'envie lui prend, il serait capable. Au moindre faux pas il va m'envoyer chez Dumbledore ou McGonagall (Est- ce que McGo était déjà directrice dans ces temps reculés… je ne le sais pas mais on va faire comme si…).

- Je t'imagine rentrant chez Dumbledore pour lui dire que Potter t'a sortie à cause que tu n'étais pas capable de contrôler tes pouvoirs…

Les deux filles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Si quelqu'un les avait vues à ce moment, il aurait demandé à se faire transférer d'urgence à St- Mangouste. Liv Oskänlig savait rire !

//Pas un mot de ça aux autres, je sais que ce sera difficile, surtout pour toi, mais il est impératif qu'elles n'en sachent rien. //

//Pourquoi surtout pour moi ??// Demanda Lily scandalisée !

//Tu n'as jamais su garder un secret.//

Le pire était que la blonde avait entièrement raison. Lily n'était aucunement capable de garder un secret, pas qu'elle soit porte- panier, mais dès qu'on lui confiait quelque chose, elle devenait aussi excitée qu'une puce et n'était pas très subtile…

//Je vais essayer…//

//Au pire, répète- le dans ta tête comme une litanie.//

//Bonne idée. //

//Mais pas trop fort, je ne veux pas devenir folle. //

Elles se séparèrent pour aller chercher leurs livres et rejoignirent les filles dans le Hall.

- Où étiez- vous, nous vous avons cherché pendant tout le dîner?

- On devait travailler sur un truc, dit Liv. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge

- Oh d'accord, dit Jane sentant que son amie ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

- On devrait y aller, je sens que Potter ne va apprécier si j'arrive en retard à son cours.

- On va essayer de ne pas aggraver ton cas…

- C'est impossible, la seule façon pour qu'il m'apprécie serait soit que je baisse sensiblement ma moyenne, mais pas trop, il m'accuserait de paresse ou que je fasse ami- ami avec Potter Jr.

- Ou alors que tu sortes avec lui, dit Liv.

- Dis-moi Liv, tu n'as pas un cours de botanique, dit Sarah en voyant Jane essayer de retenir Lily qui essayait de sauter sur Liv pour l'étriper.

- Non, Potter ne vous l'a pas dit ? Parce que c'est un cours spécial, on est les quatre classes ensembles, mon cours de botanique est reporté.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je crois qu'on devrait y aller.

Les quatre filles rentrèrent dans le local de DCFM quelques secondes avant que la deuxième cloche ne sonne, annonçant le début du cours. Potter Sr les regarda comme si elles étaient arrivées en retard. Elles s'assirent au fond de la classe et Potter commença son cours.

- Comme promis, aujourd'hui nous allons faire des duels, mais je vais commencer par ramasser votre devoir.

Il prononça un sortilège et tous les devoirs se précipitèrent vers lui et se placèrent en une belle pile ordonnée en ordre alphabétique.

- Bon, je vérifierai cela ce soir. Avant de vous lancer dans la mêlée je vais vous apprendre les règles de base et comme je sais, par expérience, que si je ne fais que vous les énoncer, vous ne retiendrez rien. Je vais commencer tout de suite par la démonstration.

Toute la classe se retourna vers James que John Potter prenait toujours comme exemple.

- Miss Evans, avancez- vous, je vous prie.

Lily se leva de sa chaise, il voulait lui faire faire des exemples, sûrement dans le but de l'humilier, personne ne savait réellement ce que James avait dit à son père pour que celui- ci développe une telle haine envers la jeune Gryffondor. Au début de l'année, on avait craint que Potter se montre injuste envers les Serpentard à cause de leurs liens avec la magie noire, mais c'était plutôt envers les Gryffondor (Lily et Sarah en particulier) qu'il était dur, comme s'il lui importait plus de protéger ses enfants que ceux des Mangemorts. Il était très dur aussi avec les amies de Lily.

- Que voulez- vous que je fasse, Professeur ?

Il se contenta de lui pointer l'estrade montée pour l'occasion et de la suivre dessus. Elle se plaça à une extrémité et lui à l'autre. Il invita les autres élèves à se rapprocher pour mieux voir.

- Première chose et la plus importante dans tout duel, c'est la position. Miss Evans, vous connaissez la position ?

Quelqu'un dans le groupe dit, assez fort pour qu'on l'entende « Et moi qui croyais que le plus important était les sortilèges… ».

- Oui, Monsieur.

Et Lily prit position, sa garde était parfaite, ce qui, elle le savait, dérangeait son professeur au plus haut point.

- Bien, Miss Evans…

Il prit lui-même sa garde.

- Ceci sera un combat purement défensif, je vais essayer de vous voler votre baguette, à l'aide d'un _expelliarmus_ et vous devez vous protéger grâce au sortilège du bouclier. Je sais que vous connaissez très bien ces sortilèges et que cela pourra vous sembler facile, mais c'est la base de tout bon duel. Êtes-vous prête, Miss Evans ?

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

//Fais attention à ta puissance, Lily//

//Je vais essayer… je ne garantis rien par contre… //

//Il ne peut rien te faire…//

//Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir mes pouvoirs.//

//Fais attention.//

Et Liv coupa la communication. Lily se prépara à faire son sortilège en se répétant mentalement qu'elle devait le prononcer, car jusqu'à la veille, elle n'était pas capable de faire des sorts informulés.

John se tenait devant elle, pointant sa baguette vers elle.

- Je vous préviendrai avant de lancer mon sort, mais pour vous autres, dit- il en s'adressant à la classe, vous devrez tenter de surprendre votre adversaire, mais comme je suis autrement plus puissant et entraîné que Miss Evans, je vais lui laisser une chance de se défendre.

Tout au long du petit discours de son professeur Lily avait senti la rage monter en elle, il pensait vraiment qu'elle était si nulle, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se défendre.

Lorsque le professeur annonça qu'il allait lancer son sort comme si elle avait cinq ans et qu'elle avait des difficultés d'apprentissage.

Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ce professeur qu'elle détestait, plus au sortilège qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle n'y pensait plus, mais sa magie le faisait pour elle. Lorsque le sortilège arriva, il fut absorbé par un bouclier invisible que Lily ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mis en place. Une onde de choc se propagea dans la classe faisant tomber tous les élèves, sauf Liv, par terre. Potter Sr se releva et la regarda avec des yeux rond, cette fille venait de mettre par terre une classe entière d'étudiant en plus d'un Auror et n'avais même pas ouvert la bouche.

Lily vit à peine une forme blonde se précipiter vers elle avant de s'évanouir.

OxOxOxOxOxOx

Lily ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer brusquement, une intense lumière blanche l'aveugla.

- De retour parmi nous, Miss Evans ?

- Grrr.

- Bon, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et vit que John Potter avait fermé les rideaux qui lui fournissaient un semblant d'intimité, tant qu'on pouvait être intime dans une infirmerie scolaire avec le professeur qu'on aime le moins…

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Vous avec légèrement détruit ma salle de classe.

- Si je vous dis que je suis désolé en vous faisant un grand sourire, vous allez me pardonner ?

Tout à coup, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

- Mais Professeur !

- Je vous dis que je veux la voir, c'est important !

- Mais c'est une infirmerie ici, elle a besoin de repos.

- Mais…

- Pompom, laissez- le rentrer.

- Mais professeur ?

- J'autorise le professeur Gudalära à venir à l'infirmerie autant qu'il lui plaira tant que Miss Evans devra y séjourner.

Alexander se dirigea vers le lit de Lily (Juste la phrase comme ça… No comments) et prit une chaise près de Potter.

- Alors Miss Evans, il paraît que vous avez eu une petite crise pendant le cours de mon collègue.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Elle a détruit la moitié de ma salle de classe en plus de se plonger dans l'inconscience et vous dîtes que ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes complètement fou, Gudalära !

- Ça aurait pu être pire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire.

- Moi, si.

Lily aussi voyait, elle avait vu l'étincelle de soulagement dans les yeux d'Alexander quand il avait constaté qu'elle était saine et sauve.

- Donc, quel est le bilan, Madame Pomfresh ? demanda Potter.

- Je suis vraiment surprise… Elle a simplement fait une crise de stress et cela, associé à l'épuisement, l'a terrassée, sa réserve de magie est encore impressionnante.

- Vous voulez dire que cette jeune fille a détruit une salle de classe et ce, sans utiliser sa magie !

- Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne l'a pas utilisée, seulement pas assez pour s'épuiser.

La puissance que Lily avait déployée dans la classe était impressionnante, qu'il lui reste encore de la magie après encore plus. Alexander était impressionné, cela indiquait-il une puissance future ?

- Bon, Messieurs, je sais que je ne peux rien contre vous Gudalära, mais j'aimerais vraiment que Miss Evans se repose et je crois qu'il vous reste un cours à donner.

Les deux professeurs se levèrent et pendant que Potter se dirigeait vers la porte Alexander se pencha vers Lily et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je vais m'arranger pour que Liv vienne te voir. Vous allez devoir parler. Je viendrai ce soir.

Lily se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Elle vit Alexander sortir de la salle avant de tomber endormie.

OxOxOxOxOxO

Comment décrire ce chapitre… j'étais sur un high quand j'ai écrit la première moitié (dans le bureau d'Alexander) je ne sais pas si on le remarque…

Je suis quand même fière, je crois que j'ai mis quelques bonnes idées, à vous de voir si cela vous plait.

Le petit bouton en bas à gauche s'ennuie de votre curseur. XD

Chaos


	6. Convalescence

Désolé pour le retard monstre, mais je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pendant près de trois semaines et j'ai écris ce chapitre en d

Désolé pour le retard monstre, mais je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pendant près de trois semaines et j'ai écris ce chapitre en deux jours…

Ce sont des conversations que l'on pouvait surprendre dans le château pendant la convalescence de Lily.

Ce chapitre est dédié à Miss Granger Weasley qui fête ses 15 ans aujourd'hui. Bonne fête.

Rien n'est à moi tout est a JKR.

Je ne suis pas responsable des dommages que peuvent causer le comportement de certains personnages.

Bonne lecture.

Désolé, mais le chapitre est mini, j'ai fait mon possible pour pouvoir poster aujourd'hui, de plus il n'est pas corrigé alors je demande vraiment votre compréhension... Je posterai une version corrigée dans les prochains jours.

OxOxOxOxO

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer ça Dumbledore!

-Que voulez vous que je fasse John? Je ne peux pas la punir d'avoir perdu le contrôle.

-Elle à 18 ans, elle devrait être capable de se contrôler, déjà que les premières années sont particulièrement explosifs cette année si en plus les dernières années se mettent à faire exploser des classes.

-Je suis sure que Miss Evans à une excellente raison pour ses actes.

John Potter se leva de son siège. Et se mit à tourner dans le bureau.

-Je suis sure qu'elle en a une comme tous les jeunes de son âge elle me sortira les hormones comme raison à tous ses problèmes.

-Je crois que comprendre que vous tenez Miss Evans en assez basse estime, mais ses résultats dans votre classe sont loin d'être mauvaise, je ne comprends pas votre raisonnement.

-Elle ne fait aucun effort et n'écoute jamais pendant mes cours, je suis forcé de la rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois par cours.

Les deux hommes savaient parfaitement que cette réponse était erronée, Lily Evans était une des élèves les plus attentives et appliquée de l'école. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait aborder ce que cette phrase sous entendait, ce n'était pas le comportement de Lily que Potter avait décrit, mais celui de son propre fils. Si James et ses amis ne dépassaient jamais les limites, ils étaient loin d'être pleinement attentif lors des cours du père de l'animagus.

-Si vous les dites, dit Dumbledore laissant clairement entendre à Potter qu'il ne le croyait pas et allait essayer d'y voir plus clair dans cette histoire.

-J'ai une autre question pour vous Dumbledore…

-Je vous écoute, John.

-Pourquoi avez-vous laissé Gudalära rentrer dans l'infirmerie alors que Pomfresh faisait tout son possible pour me mettre à la porte.

-Je crois que vous devriez poser cette question au principal intéressé.

-Il ne voudra pas me répondre !

-Alors je ne pense pas qu'il est de ma responsabilité de vous éclaircir sur le sujet.

-Vous le faîtes vraiment par exprès !

Et il sortit du bureau.

OxOxOxOxO

Lily ouvrit les yeux en entendant des pas dans l'infirmerie, elle était la seule élève, cette visite était donc pour elle.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir !

-Mais Lily…

-Que ne comprend-tu pas dans les mots va-t-en ?

- Laisse-moi m'expliquer au moins.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Le fait que tu m'ais évité depuis le début de l'année ou alors que tu sois trop faible pour refuser quoique ce soit à Lucius Malefoy.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça !

-C'est quoi alors, explique moi ce qui fait d'un adolescent qui ne cherche qu'une vie normale un assassin. Explique le moi Severus, dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tout change, pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas rester comme avant, pourquoi tout cela n'arrive qu'a moi.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Lily. C'est moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne comprends plus rien, je suis rentré dans un monde qui voulait de moi, mais moi, personne ne m'a demandé ce que je voulais.

Lily connaissais l'enfance de son ami et savait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris de décision, son père avait dicté son enfance puis Malefoy l'avait pris sous son aile. La magie noire le baignait depuis toujours, mais il était toujours resté proche de Lily.

-Severus, dis moi que tout va redevenir normal, je veux que tout redevienne comme quand on était petits, sans Malefoy ni Voldemort.

-Je ne pense pas Lily, rien ne sera comme avant.

- Dis-moi que tu vas rester avec moi, dis moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser seule.

-Je vais essayer Lily, de tout mon cœur, je vais essayer, mais dis toi toujours que tu as tes amies.

-Mais j'ai besoin de toi Sev', je ne vais pas bien depuis le début de l'année.

-Je vais essayer Lily, mais je ne sais pas, trop de choses sont en jeu.

OxOxOxOxO

-Liv !!

La blonde se retourna vers ses amies qui l'appelaient.

-On peut te parler ?

-Pas de problème, vous voulez aller dans la Salle sur demande ?

-Non, une classe sera correcte.

Liv suivit ses amies dans une classe vide en se doutant bien de quoi elles voudraient lui parler, surement pas de sa dernière note en potion (un Optimal pour ceux que ça intéresse).

-Explication…

-Sur quoi ? dit Liv faisant semblant de ne pas savoir avec précision de quoi son amie parlait.

-Je ne sais pas moi… pourquoi Lily est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie après avoir passé son heure de dîner on ne sait où avec toi et son comportement étrange de ce matin.

-Ah… je vois où est le problème…

-Tu as une explication logique à nous proposer ou nous devons chercher nous-mêmes ?

-Je voudrais bien vous le dire les filles, mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas assez importantes pour rentrer dans votre secret ?

-Non, j'aimerais réellement vous mettre au courant, ce n'est pas moi ou Lily qui ne voulons pas, mais nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas.

-C'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? demanda Sarah.

-Cette nuit ?

-Lily a reçu un hibou en pleine nuit, il cognait à la fenêtre et ça m'a réveillé.

-Tu as vu ce qu'il lui apportait.

-Une lettre, mais si tu veux savoir ce qu'il y avait sur cette lettre, je n'en ai aucune idée, en fait je ne me souvenais pas de cet incident jusqu'à maintenant, il m'était complètement sorti de la tête. C'est important ?

-Oui, c'est cette lettre qui a tout déclenché.

-Mais tu ne peux nous le dire.

-Non, ça me brise le cœur, mais je ne peux rien dire.

-Alors il nous faut deviner.

-Non, je vous en pris ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Tout peut rester comme avant.

-D'accord… disons que si nous trouvons ce qui arrive à Lily tu ne nies pas, mais qu'en face d'elle nous faisons comme si de rien n'était.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Sarah.

-Mais sinon je peux aller tout demander à Lily… et tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas garder un secret.

-D'accord, mais il ne faut rien dire à Lily.

-Marché conclu !

OxOxOxOxO

-Jane et Sarah se doutent de quelque chose.

Lily et Alexander se retournèrent vers Liv.

-Comment ça ?

-Elles m'ont interrogée sur Lily, elles voulaient savoir ce qui arrivait.

-Elles ont dit autre chose ?

-Sarah a vu le hibou de cette nuit qui est venu te porter ta lettre et elles ont dit qu'elles feraient tout ce qui serait en leur pouvoir pour trouver ce que nous leur cachons.

-De plus Dumbledore m'a dit que Potter lui avait posé des questions sur moi et sur Liv.

-Je crois que j'ai un peu éventé le secret…

-Pas grave, dans deux semaines plus personne ne se souviendra de cet incident, répondit Liv.

-Sauf Potter et les filles, dit la rousse.

-Je crois aussi que vous allez devoir vous méfier de Potter Junior.

-James ? Pourquoi, à part être imbécile il ne fait pas grand-chose dans la vie.

-Son père lui a demandé de garder un œil sur vous.

-Bah, si notre plus grande difficulté pour garder le secret est Potter ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

-Sauf s'il te fait fâcher et que tu fais exploser une autre salle.

Lily grogna pour montrer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'appréciait pas ses paroles.

-Les filles, paix et harmonie, je suis sure que Lily parviendra d'ici peu à contrôler parfaitement ses pouvoirs.

-Si vous le dîtes…

-Allez, Liv à bien réussi tu seras capable Lily.

-Il faudrait déjà que je puisse sortir de ce lit, Pomfresh a dit que je devais rester encore deux jours, elle a peur que je fasse une rechute… du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle veut pouvoir me surveiller.

-Allez, ça va se tasser, je fais tout mon possible pour faire passer cela sur les hormones.

-Merci l'adolescence…

-Dans deux jours tu sortiras d'ici et tu recommenceras les cours normalement et tout se tassera… sauf si…

-Sauf s'il y en a une troisième, lâcha Alexander.

Lily se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Je ne suis pas capable de contrôler à deux, si on est trois je vais mourir.

-Mais non, regarde Liv, la transition quand tu es arrivée s'est faite tout à fait naturellement, c'est beaucoup plus facile.

-Si vous le dites.

OxOxOxOxO

-Papa !

-Oui James, oh bonjour Sirius, Remus et Peter (GRRR je le déteste)

-On peut te parler un moment ?

-Pas de problème, venez dans mon bureau.

Le professeur et les quatre garçons rentrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les Vak' ?

-Les Vak' ?

-Evans, Oskänlig, Beauchamp et Leonearth, les Väkterska, c'est du suédois… je crois.

-Ça veut dire Sentinelle, dit Remus.

-Bon, je veux dire, pourquoi Evans s'est évanouie pendant ton cours ?

-Pomfresh a dit que c'était de la fatigue, elle se serait surmenée ces derniers temps et elle s'est évanouie.

-Mais l'onde de choc ?

-Personne ne le sait vraiment, sauf peut-être Gudalära.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas mais quand j'étais à l'infirmerie Pompom ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour me faire sortir et quand il est rentré pour venir la voir, Dieu sait pourquoi, elle n'était même pas dans son cours, Dumbledore lui a permis alors que l'infirmière me mettait dehors.

-Il a donné une raison ?

-Non, il l'a seulement laissé rentrer.

-Tu crois que ça cache quelque chose ?

-C'est sure, mais quoi…

-On va garder un œil la dessus, on va te donner des nouvelles.

-Merci les garçons je vous revaudrai ça… non, laissez tomber je ne vous doit rien du tout, rajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire de Sirius.

OxOxOxOxO

-Tu crois Liv ?

-Oui, quand elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas nous le dire, je la crois, elles ne garderaient pas un secret pour eux deux sans nous le dire, ce n'est pas leur genre, peut-être celui de Liv, mais Lily nous le dirait.

-Mais Lily est à l'infirmerie…

-Elle nous le dirait tout de même.

-Nous verrons bien.

-J'ai peur pour Lily, dit Jane.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, si c'était grave elles nous en parleraient. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer.

-D'accord.

OxOxOxOxO

-Eh Lupin je peux te parler ? demanda Sarah.

-Bien sur, pas de problème, il se leva et la suivit sous le regard de ses amis.

Une fois dans le couloir Remus se tourna vers Sarah.

-Sarah on avait dit pas devant les garçons…

-Je m'en fous.

Et elle l'embrassa.

(A pris une pause pour se remettre de ses émotions (et pour aller en cours))

-Sarah, pas dans les couloirs !

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non…

-Je m'en fous.

-Il y a quelque chose qui t'importe ?

-Toi…

-Alors tu ne t'en fous pas ?

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Et ça tu t'en fous ?

-Pas du tout.

-Sarah, on va nous voir.

-Je m'en fous.

-Tu te répètes…

-Je m'en fous.

Il la tira à l'abri des regards

-Dis Remus, tu crois qu'on devrait le dire aux autres ?

-Les garçons m'étriperaient s'ils savaient que je sors avec une des Vak'.

-Pas les Vak' Väkterska. Vak veut dire trou…

-Oups je suis désolé.

-Pas grave, mais tu le sauras.

-Mais, peu importe votre nom, James et Sirius vous on dans leur ligne de mire.

-Ils ont Lily plutôt…

-Elle fait parti de votre groupe.

-Tu crois que je pourrais le dire aux filles ?

-Si elles ne m'égorgent pas, ni ne me frappe je n'ai aucun problème à condition que personne d'autre ne le sache, pas que je ne veuille pas officialiser notre relation, mais les garçons…

-Je sais… après un an je crois avoir compris.

-Essayerais-tu de me faire comprendre que je me répète ?

-Pas du tout, mais plutôt que j'ai parfaitement compris le message.

-Alors tu vas le dire aux autres ?

-Sûrement, après ce qui est arrivé à Lily…

-Que lui est-il arrivé au fait ?

-Je n'en sais rien, seul Liv a eu le droit d'aller la voir et elle ne veut rien dire… elles nous cachent quelque chose et je ne veux plus qu'il n'y ait de secret entre nous alors…

-Je comprends.

Sarah regarda sa montre.

-Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ?

-D'accord, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Remus. Je te le dirai quand j'aurai parlé aux autres.

**Fin**

Voila le chapitre 6 en espérant que vous l'aurez aimé.

En le corrigeant je me suis rendu compte que pendant l'écriture de la fic j'ai souvent changé l'orthographe du nom de famille de Liv, c'est en fait Okänslig pour ceux qui auraient remarqué cette petit erreur linguistique.

Bonne fête Miss Granger Weasley!

Chaos


	7. Toucher les étoiles

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Miss JKR, si vous ne savez pas c'est qui je me demande simplement ce que vous faîtes ici…

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Miss JKR, si vous ne savez pas c'est qui je me demande simplement ce que vous faîtes ici…

J'avais dis que ce chapitre arriverait plus rapidement que les autres, car il était déjà écrit en grande partie, dans ma tête et je n'avais pas remarqué que je tombais en examen… donc me voila, avec deux semaines de retard. J'avais une semaine de congé alors j'ai pu l'écrire.

Je veux préciser que je n'ai rien consommé en écrivant ce chapitre… pas qu'il soit particulièrement étrange, mais on me l'a déjà demandé.

Bonne lecture.

**Toucher les étoiles**

Alexander avait dit vrai, deux semaines après que Lily fut sortie de l'infirmerie, plus personne ne parlait de l'incident de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Certaines personnes la regardaient encore du coin de l'œil, comme si elle allait se retourner et tout faire exploser à tout moment. Mais rien qui se comparait à ce qui était arrivé deux semaines auparavant lors de sa sortie.

Elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour aller manger juste après sa sortie. Personne ne l'avait encore vue, l'infirmière n'avait laissé passer que le directeur et Alexander qui, une seule fois, avait emmené Liv. Elle devait se reposer selon Pomfresh et ménager ses efforts. Comme si elle allait pouvoir avec tous les entraînements que lui imposerait Alexander pour empêcher qu'un tel évènement se reproduise.

'' Il va falloir que je lui parle…''

/Parler de quoi ?/

/Liv, sors de ma tête !!/

/Non, j'adore être dans ta tête c'est très drôle./

/Parle pour toi…/

/Alors il faut que tu parles à qui ? Au magnifique Potter ?/

/Non… tu veux vraiment mourir ou tu es simplement inconsciente ?/

/Juste clairvoyante ma chère…/

/Je te rappelle que la voyante ici, c'est moi…/

/Bon à qui tu veux parler ?/

/Alexander, je sais qu'il va vouloir s'entraîner tous les jours, mais je ne peux pas disparaître à tout moment sans donner d'explications, de plus Pomfresh veut que je me repose…/

/Il ne t'écoutera pas…/

/Justement, il faut que tu m'aides./

/Et pourquoi il m'écouterait plus que toi ?/

/Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. /

/Si tu le dis…/

Elle rentra dans la grande salle et tout le monde tourna le regard vers elle, l'histoire du cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal avait eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour de l'école pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Personne ne dit mot avant qu'elle ne soit assise à sa place et ait commencé à manger.

Pendant plusieurs jours, on se retournait sur son passage dans les couloirs.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette conversation et les entraînements avaient été moins intenses que celui du premier midi. Elle ne savait pas si c'était grâce à Liv qui avait parlé à Alexander ou s'il avait remarqué que Lily avait besoin de repos. De toute façon, le résultat était le même.

Les quatre filles se dirigeaient vers la salle d'astronomie pour un cours théorique. C'était le seul cours, en dehors de celui de Théologie Et Culture Magique Internationale qui regroupait tous les groupes, donc où elles pouvaient se rendre ensemble.

Jane allait ouvrir la porte quand une main l'en empêcha.

-Je peux te parler avant le cours ? demanda William (Tiens ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait vu lui… et non malheureusement il n'est pas (encore) mort).

-Bien sûr, il y a un problème ?

-Non, je voudrais simplement te parler.

Sarah regarda sa montre.

-Dépêchez-vous, le cours commence dans cinq minutes.

-Nous serons à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les trois filles entrèrent, mais Liv resta près de la porte.

/Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??/

/Je ne la sens pas cette discussion./

/Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?/

/Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose. /

OxOxOxOxO

_De l'autre côté de la porte_

-Jane, je voudrais te dire quelque chose…

-Oui…

-Je me rends compte en ce moment que ça va moins bien, je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal, mais faut que je te le dise…

-Tu pourrais être moins clair s'il te plait, je comprends trop en ce moment.

-En fait, je voudrais qu'on se laisse, dit-il d'un seul souffle.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, oui leur couple battait un peu de l'aile pour l'instant, mais elle ne penserait pas qu'il s'en rendrait compte si tôt, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'aimait plus d'amour, mais elle se sentait bien avec lui. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles William pensait.

-Jane…

-C'est correct Will… Ça va aller.

Il avança comme pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle recula.

-Non, Will, on peut rester amis, j'espère qu'on le sera, mais je ne veux pas tout compliquer.

-D'accord.

Jane rentra dans la classe avec William sur ses talons. Il ne prit qu'un coup d'œil à Liv pour comprendre ce qui arrivait. Elle ne dit rien et mit son bras sur l'épaule de Jane en l'emmenant dans le coin de la classe où s'étaient installées les deux autres.

Elles ne dirent mots. Le lien entre elles était assez serré pour qu'elles comprennent ce qui s'était passé sans que ni Jane ni Liv n'aient à le raconter.

Sarah regarda Remus qui s'était assis avec ses amis Maraudeurs quelques rangées en avant. Si Sarah avait annoncé sa relation avec le Maraudeur à ses amies qui l'avaient plus ou moins bien (Lily avait piqué une crise et lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec un Maraudeur et qu'ils étaient tous des imbéciles, Jane qui l'avait accepté tout de suite et Liv qui avait tout simplement dit : ''Je le savais''), Remus de son côté n'avait rien dit à ses amis qui continuaient de détester tout ce qui se rapportait aux Väkterska.

Certes, l'épisode du train avait fait tomber certains préjugés, comme le fait que Liv n'était qu'une machine qui ne savait pas parler et ne possédait aucun sentiment. Mais les rapports étaient toujours tendus entre les deux groupes, en fait entre James et Lily, car Jane et Sarah étaient sûres que si elles mettaient Liv et Sirius dans la même salle, ils finiraient par s'entendre, leur humour était semblable.

Elle était maintenant la seule en couple du groupe, à moins que les autres leur cachent quelque chose, ça pourrait expliquer les disparitions de Lily et Liv certains midis, mais elle ne croyait pas, si c'était seulement cela, elles ne feraient pas autant de secrets…

Le cours finit par commencer et comme tous les cours d'astronomie théorique, ce n'était pas très intéressant, déjà que le cours pratique n'était pas palpitant, seulement la théorie, ça devenait presque ennuyeux, dans la liste des cours détestés de tous celui-ci arrivait tout de suite après histoire de la magie.

Tous allaient s'endormir sur leurs bureaux quand un cri retentit dans la salle, tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Jane Beauchamp qui se tenait la tête au fond de la classe en poussant des cris et en pleurant. Tout à coup Lily Evans qui se tenait à son côté se prit aussi la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux.

Alors que tous dans la classe regardaient dans leur direction, Liv Oskänlig se leva et ordonna à son amie d'aller chercher Dumbledore.

-Mais le mot de passe ?

-C'est Patacitrouille.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Pas le temps de poser des questions, va chercher Dumbledore, c'est urgent. Dis-lui d'aller rejoindre Gudälara.

Sous le regard ébahi de la classe, Liv appuya Jane sur son épaule.

-Lupin, tu t'occupes de Lily et tu me suis.

Remus, trop étonné pour opposer la moindre résistance se leva d'un bond et passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Lily et la sortit dans le couloir.

-On va à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, suis-moi.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le deuxième étage Lily sembla reprendre conscience. Liv s'arrêta pour voir comment se portait son amie.

-Lily, ça va ?

-Voldemort… un village… tous morts… Liv…

-Pas encore… Tu peux marcher ?

Lily fit un pas hésitant avant d'acquiescer. Liv se tourna vers Lupin qui regardait la scène d'un air étonné. Que se passait-il réellement, pourquoi parlaient-elles de Voldemort, il n'avait pas attaqué depuis plus de deux semaines.

Liv se tourna vers lui.

-Lupin tu vas rejoindre Sarah chez Dumbledore et tu lui dis que Voldemort vient d'attaquer Startown (Désolé trop pas d'idée de nom de ville) et que s'il se dépêche il pourra peut-être en attraper quelques uns.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur chemin, Liv portant toujours Jane qui divaguait.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant une porte et Liv déposa Jane par terre et ordonna à Lily de la surveiller. Elle entra sans frapper dans la salle de cours où Alexander Gudälara donnait un cours à ses élèves de troisième année.

-Alex, on a un problème, dit-elle, oubliant qu'elle s'adressait à un professeur en face de d'autres élèves.

-Qui ? répondit-il tout simplement.

-Jane et Lily font une crise.

-J'arrive. Il se tourna vers sa classe qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Que se passait-il pour que leur professeur soit dans un tel état d'énervement et que Liv Okänslig se mette à être si volubile ?

-Lisez le chapitre sept de votre livre, je suis dans le couloir et je ne veux pas entendre un mot ni voir quelqu'un se lever pour sortir, dit-il en fixant les quelques élèves qu'il croyait capable d'une telle initiative. Sinon, c'est la retenue pour TOUT le monde, alors pas de coups bas. Des questions ?

- Alex, dépêche-toi !

Il se retourna et s'enfonça dans le couloir en compagnie de Liv.

Il s'agenouilla devant Jane qui tenait difficilement assise par terre tandis que Liv s'occupait de Lily qui semblait s'être calmée et ne faisait que verser des larmes de douleur.

- Jane, regarde-moi.

Il souleva la tête de son élève pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

-Ma tête…

- Que sens-tu dans ta tête, des voix, des sentiments, des étourdissements ?

-La peur… ils ont peur… ils souffrent…

Alexander regarda Liv qui acquiesça

-Empathie ?

-Tu crois qu'il faudrait l'éloigner ?

-Elle en aurait besoin, elle ressent de la peur, mais je me demande c'est qui. Son regard dévia sur Lily et elle comprit.

-Je vais aller avec elle plus loin, Lily lui fait peur, dit Liv, il faut que quelqu'un attende Dumbledore.

-Tu as envoyé quelqu'un le chercher ?

-Oui, Sarah, dès que Jane a commencé à se sentir mal et j'ai pris Lupin avec moi, car je ne pouvais pas porter Jane et supporter Lily en même temps. Quand Lily a pu m'expliquer sa vision. En fait, je suis allée la chercher directement dans sa tête, j'ai envoyé Lupin dire à Dumbledore d'aller voir à Startown s'il pouvait attraper des Mangemorts.

-Donc, il s'en vient ?

-Oui, j'ai dit à Sarah que je serais ici.

-C'est bien.

-Je vais aller plus loin avec Jane.

Elle se leva en appuyant son amie sur elle.

Si Jane était maintenant une Väkterska cela voulait dire que leurs pouvoirs allaient encore augmenter, elle ne sentait rien de nouveau au niveau de sa télépathie et elle n'avait pas essayé ses pouvoirs, mais elle sentait sa puissance qui avait augmenté, déjà que Lily avait encore de la difficulté à contrôler ses pouvoirs complètement.

Elle arriva dans un couloir contigu où il n'y avait personne et elle assit Jane sur le plancher et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Jane, parle-moi.

-Liv…

-Jane, calme-toi.

-J'ai peur

-Ferme ton esprit, focus sur quelque chose.

-Bouh…hou… (Elle est en train de pleurer, Miss Granger et moi on a rien trouvé de mieux pour représenter les pleurs. Il y a une onomatopée précise pour cette émotion ?)

-Jane pense à quelque chose d'heureux, je t'en prie, il faut que tu réagisses. Je ne sais pas moi… Pense à William.

Si un regard pouvait tuer.

-Non, mauvaise idée… je ne sais pas moi pense à quelque chose que tu aimes. Mais ne te laisse pas abattre.

-Liv, j'ai peur…

-Sois forte.

Liv entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir où se trouvait Alexander, Dumbledore était arrivé, Alexander allait pouvoir venir l'aider avec Jane. Si la jeune Serdaigle avait commencé à reprendre ses esprits, elle était loin de pouvoir se promener dans les couloirs comme si de rien n'était. Liv n'avait jamais été particulièrement bonne pour consoler les gens.

Jeune, elle n'avait jamais eu ce problème, son frère et elle ne se disputant pour ainsi dire jamais. Quand elle est rentrée à l'école, elle était très solitaire (Ça surprend quelqu'un ?) et n'avait pas de véritables amis, donc jamais personne à consoler. Puis quand elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle avait rencontrée les filles, ses premières vraies amies, mais elles n'avaient jamais eu de véritables problèmes pouvant causer des crises de larmes. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience.

Alexander était vraiment meilleur.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Quand on parle du loup…

-Mieux, je crois, j'essaye de penser à des choses heureuses pour les lui communiquer, mais je ne sais pas si ça marche.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, va voir Lily, elle va mieux, mais elle est sonnée.

-D'accord.

Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre son amie quand son professeur lui prit le poignet.

-Et toi Liv, ça va ?

-Je dois m'occuper des autres, dit-elle avant de dégager son poignet.

-Un jour, tu devras t'ouvrir aux autres Liv et ce jour viendra sûrement plus vite que tu le penses.

Il se tourna vers Jane.

OxOxOxOxO

-Nous sommes rendus à trois, il sera dorénavant beaucoup plus difficile de vous dissimuler, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vous exposer, je vous propose donc de continuer de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'essayer de confondre vos camarades de classe.

-Mais Professeur Dumbledore, que fait-on pour Sarah ? Je veux dire, quand nous n'étions que deux le secret pouvait être préservé, mais si nous sommes toutes les trois ce ne sera pas très subtil… je veux dire, elle finira par se douter de quelque chose et elle découvrira le pot aux roses, elle entrera dans une rage noire et j'aime mieux ne pas vous raconter ce qui arrive quand elle se fâche…

-Je vois, dit Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers le jeune professeur cherchant son avis.

-Ce serait contre les règles.

-Je crois que l'occasion est assez particulière pour faire une entorse à cette règle, de plus ce n'est pas comme si Miss Leonearth allait le crier sur tous les toits.

-Je crois qu'on pourrait exceptionnellement faire fi de cette règle dans le cas de cette jeune fille.

-Oh, Professeur, pendant qu'on est dans le sujet, je voulais vous préciser, si vous n'étiez pas que mon frère est au courant de ma condition et qu'il doit fortement se douter de celle de Lily et de Jane après les incidents du cours de défense et celui d'aujourd'hui.

-D'accord, je me doutais que tu devrais le dire à Lukas.

-En fait, il a intercepté mon hibou. Il l'a su avant moi.

-En parlant de hibou, avança Dumbledore.

-C'est moi qui l'ai, dit Alexander en sortant l'enveloppe de sa poche et en la tendant à Jane qui la parcourut rapidement du regard.

-Je dois venir vous voir dans votre bureau ou cette rencontre peut être considérée comme un « entretien avec Alexander Gudälara votre professeur de Théologie Et Culture Magique Internationale » ?

-Très drôle Jane, toi au moins tu n'as pas eu à faire le tour de l'école pour apprendre ce qui t'arrivait, répliqua Lily.

-Voyons Lily, pas le tour de l'école quand même !

-Vous avez raison, Alexander, seulement Dortoir Gryffondor/Dortoir Serdaigle/Bureau du Directeur/Votre Bureau … disons la moitié de l'école seulement.

-Allez, il faut qu'on aille parler à Sarah sinon elle va se poser des questions.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne s'en pose pas déjà ?

-Non, mais si on la fait poirotter (Ce mot existe-t-il réellement ? Je ne sais pas mais je l'aime bien. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'il veut dire c'est comme attendre) trop longtemps elle ne va pas être tenable.

-Sur ce Messieurs, si vous nous le permettez, nous allons vous quitter.

-Mais faites Mesdames, allez voir votre amie qui a besoin de vous.

XoXoXoXoX

-Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, enfin ?

-Oui, mais arrête de crier comme ça, viens plutôt dans cette classe discrète et vide.

-Si vous y tenez…

Quand les quatre jeunes filles furent assises sur des bureaux, personne ne dit mot, mais Sarah continuait de fixer ses amies attendant une explication. Jane et Lily se retournèrent vers Liv, qui soupira se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait au destin pour tout soit aussi compliqué.

-Bon, comme j'ai été nommée par la majorité, pour, encore une fois, faire les porte-parole je vais t'expliquer, mais tu me promets de ne pas me couper, ni de poser de questions.

-D'accord, soupira Sarah.

Liv se tourna vers les deux autres filles.

-Je commence par quoi, l'histoire en générale ou la mienne ?

-Commence par le cours et après va en ordre chronologique.

-Bonne idée. Sarah, tu te souviens des cours du professeur Gudälara.

-Oui, en général, tu en veux un en particulier ?

-Celui où elle a parlé, souffla Jane, qui maintenant que tous autour d'elle se forçaient pour garder des pensées heureuses se sentaient mieux. Elle avait mit en application les conseils de Gudä… Alexander, elle avait de la difficulté à l'appeler par son prénom, mais si les autres filles y étaient arrivées elle serait capable.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard noir que lui avait lancé Liv, elle n'avait qu'à pas parler de William tout à l'heure.

-Oui en effet, ce cours là, continua Liv, tu te souviens de quoi il traitait ?

Comme Sarah ne répondait rien, Jane sortit son agenda de son sac et elle lui passa, l'ouvrant au passage sur une page en particulier.

-Je me doute que ça doit être la case horaire pleine de couleurs, mais ça ne répond pas à la question.

-Regarde plus attentivement.

-Väk-Ter-Ska, lit-elle difficilement. Jane, ta calligraphie ne s'améliore pas.

-Désolée, dit-elle en rangeant son agenda.

-Donc, c'était celui sur les Väkterska… vous saviez que les autres nous appellent les Vak' ?

-Mais ça veut dire trou ! S'indigna Liv.

-Je sais, je l'ai dis à Remus et il a dit qu'il allait le dire aux autres… je me demande comment il va leur faire croire qu'il a trouvé ça tout seul, il ne parle pas un seul mot de suédois. En fait, il en sait deux, sentinelle et trou, pratique pour tenir une conversation.

-Les filles, dit Lily en tapant dans ses mains, si on pouvait revenir au sujet principal.

-Oh désolée, dirent les deux filles d'une même voix.

-Bon, je reprends, maintenant que tu te rappelles de ce cours ça va mieux aller, comme tu pourras déduire, je ne t'en parle pas pour le plaisir, l'année passée peu avant Noël, j'ai reçu une lettre assez étrange me disant que j'étais une Väkterska, je suis allée voir Dumbledore qui m'a expliqué ce qui se passait, même si je connaissais l'histoire, toutes les jeunes filles de Suède rêvent de devenir une Väkterska.

J'étais assez déboussolée, je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, je crois que vous aviez remarqué que j'agissais différemment, les autres filles acquiescèrent, Lukas m'a beaucoup aidé, mais il m'arrivait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon pouvoir, parfois j'avais peur, mais je me disais que d'autres l'avaient été avant moi, puis Noël est arrivé et Dumbledore m'a obligé à retourner chez moi en me disant que ça m'aiderait à faire le point, je pensais retourner à Londres, mais mes parents m'ont emmené à la maison, la vrai à Stockholm, là j'ai rencontré Alexander.

-Dit comme ça c'est presque romantique, dit Lily.

Liv lui balança son sac à la figure.

-C'est un prof !

-Et alors, il a seulement 25 ans et toi 18, tu es majeure.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Attendez, coupa Sarah, vous parlez bien de Gudälara ?

-Ouais, c'est le copain de Liv !

-Liv sort avec le prof ?

-Non, pas du tout !

-C'est ce qu'elle dit… ton avis Jane ?

-Certains comportements laissent douter…

-Mais laissez-moi tranquille !

-Bon, les filles, je ne voudrais pas casser le party, mais j'aimerais savoir le fin fond de l'histoire.

-Donc, Liv a rencontré Alexander et, elle ne put pas continuer, car Liv l'avait bâillonné.

-Pratique cette magie sans baguette… donc comme je disais avant de me faire interrompre si peu cavalièrement, j'ai rencontré Alexander et il m'a vraiment aidé, je n'avais pas encore complètement contrôlé mes pouvoirs quand nous sommes revenus et je voulais qu'il soit là, il m'avait dit qu'il parlerait à Dumbledore et finalement nous nous sommes retrouvées avec un cours de plus.

-Mmmh…MMHH

-Liv, tu pourrais détacher Lily ? Je crois qu'elle étouffe.

Liv soupira et claqua des doigts. Le bâillon de Lily disparut et elle se mérita un regard noir.

-Ensuite, reprit Lily, j'ai reçu ma lettre, puis aujourd'hui Jane la sienne, nous sommes trois, c'est-à-dire, parmi les plus puissantes sorcières de ce siècle, mais notre pouvoir est encore brute et nous ne savons pas le contrôler.

-Hum, hum.

-Bon, d'accord Liv s'en tire mieux que moi, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a des cours particuliers…

-Lily…

-Et vos autres pouvoirs, Gudälara a dit que vous en aviez d'autres.

-Je suis télépathe, Lily a des visions et Jane fait de l'empathie.

Les deux jeunes filles blêmirent un peu au souvenir de leur dernière expérience magique.

-Voila, je crois que c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Nous n'étions pas sensé te mettre au courant, mais Dumbledore et Alexander ont dit que ce serait correct pour cette fois, car nous sommes trois et nous pouvons te faire confiance. Pas contre tu ne dois le dire à personne, sinon nous serons en danger…

-Merci de me l'avoir dit.

-Ça sert à ça les amies !

**Fin du chapitre**

Voila !

Il a un peu changé du plan initial, mais je ne le trouve pas si pire, j'ai bien écrire le moment où Liv se met à donner des ordres à tout le monde, elle me semble plus humaine dans ce chapitre que dans les autres.

Votre avis…

Petite question : Vous pouvez essayer de deviner qui finira avec qui ? (Laissant de côté les fantasmes de Lily)

NB : Miss Granger, ToloW et Stephii vous ne pouvez PAS répondre à cette question !

Merci pour toutes les rewiews du dernier chapitre.

Chaos


	8. Le début de tout

Voici le chapitre huit, un peu en retard, mais je ne vois pas le temps passer et je n'ai aucun moment pour moi, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir

Voici le chapitre huit, un peu en retard, mais je ne vois pas le temps passer et je n'ai aucun moment pour moi, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir.

Tout est à JKR ou presque…

Merci pour les Rewiews.

Bonne lecture.

Chaos

_Elle se trouvait dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'était une sorte de salon très agréable, il y baignait une impression de confort et de confiance qui l'apaisa immédiatement. Elle aperçut trois personnes assises par terre un peu plus loin. Un homme, une femme et un bébé._

_«Une belle petite famille» pensa-t-elle._

_Tout à coup, elle reconnut l'homme, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu manquer ces détails si frappants qui faisaient qu'il était si unique. Il s'agissait de James Potter en personne. Elle l'avait déjà vu à cet âge, le jour de sa mort. _

_Le bébé était inéluctablement son fils, il possédait la même chevelure embroussaillée que lui et malgré son jeune âge, à peine plus d'un an, il lui ressemblait déjà._

_La femme, par contre, était un mystère, elle lui tournait le dos et elle ne voyait que sa chevelure auburn qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle essaya de bouger, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver face à face avec cette femme. Chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas, elle semblait marcher sur place. Elle se résolut à essayer de deviner de qui il s'agissait par ce que James et l'enfant diraient._

_James cachait quelque chose derrière son dos et parlait au bébé._

_-Tu le veux le balai, Harry ? Tu le veux ?_

_Le petit hocha la tête._

_-Dis Papa… allez, dis-le…_

_-James il n'a pas encore commencé à parler, donne-lui ton cadeau._

_-Allez, dis-le, dis Papa…_

_-Pa… Pa._

_-Il l'a dit, je te l'avais dit qu'il le dirait._

_-D'accord, tu as gagné…_

_-Il est aussi intelligent que son père !_

_-Si tu le dis, allez, donne-lui il le veut._

_James sortit un balai miniature de derrière son dos et le tendit à son fils._

_-Fais attention avec ça mon chéri, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes._

_Le petit manège continua, James continuait de rire avec sa femme des pitreries de son fils._

_-Attention Harry, tu vas tomber ! la jeune femme se précipita pour prendre son jeune fils dans ses bras avant qu'il ne fasse une chute._

_-Calme-toi, Miss Préfète, mon fils est fait fort._

_-C'est aussi mon fils et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit._

_-Mère poule, va._

_-J'aime mieux être mère poule qu'un père irresponsable._

_-Je ne suis pas irresponsable, j'ai seulement confiance en mon fils._

_-Potter, ouvre toi les yeux, il a un an ! _

_Le jeune Harry se libéra des bras de sa mère pour retrouver son balai. Les minutes passaient et tout semblait bien se passer, tout à coup le bébé se retourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Cela la frappa, ses yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois des yeux comme ceux-ci. Les siens, les yeux des Evans._

_-Maman ?_

Le réveil de Lily indiquait 8h30 du matin. C'était un samedi, mais elle se leva tout de même, elle avait toujours aimé se lever tôt. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir. Elle sortit et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas attendre Sarah avant 10h. Si elle devait se lever avant, elle était vraiment de mauvais poil.

Une fois rentrée dans la salle, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle pour s'asseoir avec ses amies. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser au rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait.

-Salut les filles.

-Salut Lily, dit Jane.

Liv se contenta d'un signe de tête comme à son habitude.

-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit.

-Explique-toi…

Elle leur raconta son rêve et leur fit part de son questionnement par rapport aux yeux du bébé. Liv semblait soucieuse.

-Jane, tu n'as rien senti de bizarre par rapport à tu sais quoi ce matin ?

-Non rien de spécial… Attends, ce matin, Ephraïm se chicanait avec son frère et j'avais une de ses migraines, là ça va mieux, mais ce matin c'était carabinant… Il criait et je voulais qu'il se taise. Je me suis retournée vers lui et je lui ai dit de se calmer et il m'a écoutée, sur le coup je n'y ai pas porté attention, mais maintenant que tu en parles, ça pourrait être ça…

-Vous pensez… dit Lily.

-C'est possible…

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, elles furent interrompues par Claire (La fille du chapitre 4 qui partage le dortoir de Lily et Sarah pour ceux qui ont aussi peu de mémoire que moi) qui s'approchait d'elles.

-Evans, tu ne saurais pas où est Leonheart ?

Jane jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il n'est pas encore 10h, il est certainqu'elle est encore couchée.

-Non, justement, elle n'est pas là.

-Allons voir, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être dans la salle de bain ou quelque chose comme ça.

Les quatre filles se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elles grimpèrent jusqu'au dortoir pour le trouver vide. Elles firent le tour de la salle de bain sans trouver de trace de Sarah. Elles finirent par redescendre dans la Salle Commune où elles croisèrent les Maraudeurs qui rentraient après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner.

-Remus, tu n'aurais pas vu Sarah par hasard ?

-Non, vous la cherchez ?

-Oui, elle a disparu, c'est comme si elle s'était envolée.

-Dis-moi Evans, pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait être au courant de où est ton amie ?

-De un, vous étiez dans la Salle Commune, de deux vous auriez pu l'apercevoir je-ne-sais-pas-où et je croyais que vous aviez noué des rapports cordiaux ces derniers temps.

/Flash Back/

Les autre filles étaient avec Alexander, si elle avait pu être mise au courant de la condition des filles, il lui était interdit d'assister aux entraînements. Elle rentra dans la Salle Commune dans le but d'aller chercher ses devoirs pour s'avancer et aider les autres à faire de même.

Elle aperçut les Maraudeurs dans un coin de la salle et eut une idée. Elle se dirigea vers eux et s'assit comme si c'était tout à fait naturel qu'elle se joigne à ce groupe dit ennemi.

-Vous planifiez une blague contre les Serpy ?

-Et pourquoi on devrait te dire ça, tu vas aller tout balancer à ta copine.

-En fait, j'ai quelques idées, mais je ne veux pas que vous attaquiez Liv et Lukas.

-Dis toujours…

-Vous ne trouvez pas que la Salle Commune de Serpentard est terne et sans couleur ?

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Graffitis moldus combinés à une sorte de glue perpétuelle.

-Et comment tu comptes t'introduire dans la Salle ?

-Mais avec le mot de passe.

/Fin Flash Back/

Cette blague avait marqué le début d'une collaboration ambigüe entre Sarah et les Maraudeurs au niveau des blagues contre les Serpentard, mais aucun lien réel n'était encore créé entre les deux groupes.

-Bon, si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, je vais m'en aller, je veux finir mes devoirs, demain c'est Pré-Au-Lard.

-Vous voulez dire que nous sommes le 25 ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi cette question ?

Il eut pour toute réponse trois coups de vents et les filles qui se précipitaient vers le dortoir.

-Sarah, tu es là ? demanda Liv.

-Bien sûr.

-Où ?

-AAAHHH !

-Relaxe Lily !

-Sarah, pourrais-tu redevenir visible, je te pris ?

-J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais pas comment…

-Il va falloir aller voir Alexander, dit Jane.

-Attendez, je veux essayer quelque chose, dit Liv.

/Alex, tu m'entends ?/

/Liv qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma tête ?/

/C'est un test… Où es-tu ?/

/Dans la grande salle… mais attend, depuis quand es-tu capable de parler à d'autres personnes que Lily et Jane ?/

/Depuis que je suis aussi capable de parler avec Sarah…/

/Tu veux dire qu'elle aussi ?/

/Oui, nous sommes quatre./

/Vous allez faire exploser le château./

/Merci de ta confiance. On se rejoint dans ton bureau ?/

/Oui, oui pas de problème. Une dernière question Liv …/

/Invisibilité./

/D'accord./

-Et alors, quel est le verdict ? demanda Lily.

-On le rejoint dans son bureau sans faire exploser le château de préférence.

-Je vois qu'il a toujours autant confiance en nous.

-Il ne pense qu'a notre sécurité Jane, essaye de comprendre, dit Liv.

-Bon on y va ou pas, pas que je n'aime pas être invisible, mais comme l'a si bien dit Remus j'ai des devoirs à faire…

-C'est vrai que si le beau Remus le dit…

-Oh tais-toi, Jane… On y va ou pas ?

Les quatre filles descendirent du dortoir et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur de TECMI.

OxOxOxOxO

-Bon, Sarah, tu suis bien Lily ?

-J'essaye, mais j'ai de la difficulté à m'orienter… Je veux dire, je n'ai aucun repère…

-Je vois… Liv, viens ici.

-Oui ?

-Aide Sarah, dis-lui ce qu'elle doit faire, en pensées bien sûr. Qu'elle se coordonne avec Lily, je vais aller m'occuper de Jane en attendant.

Ainsi se déroulaient les entraînements, Alexander les faisait travailler par pair ou alors en équipe de trois afin d'acquérir de la coordination et une confiance inébranlable les unes envers les autres. Il les faisait aussi travailler sur la puissance et la maîtrise de celles-ci. Il les faisait travailler leurs pouvoirs, Sarah pouvait maintenant disparaître à volonté, Jane, contrôler les pensées des gens près d'elle de façon assez grossière, Liv pouvait communiquer avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas des Väkterska et Lily pouvait bloquer des visions et en provoquer de manière presque contrôlée.

-J'y arrive pas !

-Allons Sarah, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, répliqua Alexander.

-Mon pouvoir m'échappe, je suis capable de disparaître à volonté, mais j'ai l'impression de me bloquer moi-même dans mes pouvoirs.

-C'est normal, il ne faut pas que tu utilises tous tes pouvoirs sinon vous allez faire exploser l'école et nous par la même occasion.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je me sens très bien avec le fait de bloquer mes pouvoirs normaux, mais depuis quelques jours je sens quelque chose d'autre en moi, on dirait que ça veut sortir, mais en même temps j'ai peur. J'ai déjà de la difficulté avec l'invisibilité…

Jane la prit dans ses bras essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. La vie de Sarah n'était pas de tout repos ces derniers temps. Deux semaines après la découverte de ses pouvoirs, Sarah avait encore de la difficulté à s'adapter. Elle pouvait contrôler son invisibilité, mais son pouvoir était encore sauvage et difficilement cernable.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider… Jane va travailler avec Liv et Lily, Sarah, tu viens avec moi.

Mais rien n'y faisait, Alexander avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Sarah elle ressentait toujours cette sensation d'habitation qui l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Les jours passaient et Noël approchait à grand pas.

OxOxOxOxO

-Comme je vous avais dit il y a de cela quelques semaines, j'ai préparé un examen sur tout ce que nous avons touché comme matière depuis le début de l'année, comme je ne suis pas si loin que ça de mes propres études, même si je n'ai pas étudié ici je sais que c'est partout pareil : vous n'avez nullement étudié, sauf peut-être certains d'entre vous. (Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Serdaigles et à certains élèves des autres maisons.) Afin de vous aider, j'ai pensé faire une révision pendant ce cours. Je ne resterai pas devant à vous répéter ce que vous avez déjà vu, vous allez feuilleter vos notes et me poser des questions s'il y a des points que vous désirez éclaircir. Vous pouvez commencer.

Les élèves levaient la main et posaient des questions, pas toujours constructives sur la matière.

-Mr Okänslig.

-Monsieur, je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment on pouvait devenir une Väkterska.

-Quoi, tu as peur d'en devenir une ?

-Oh, ta gueule Black.

-Messieurs, messieurs du calme. Mr Okänslig, aucune question sur les Väkterska ne sera posée à l'examen. _Ej retas din syskon annars du funka mig förekomme ! _(1)

Liv jeta un regard tueur à son frère alors que Jane et Lily essayaient de comprendre la réplique rapide d'Alexander. Sarah, quant à elle, se vengerait bien de Lukas, il avait vraiment essayé de leur faire un coup bas, de parler comme ça devant tout le monde…

Alors qu'elle remuait ses pensées meurtrières envers le frère de son amie, elle eut soudain une idée, elle serait sûrement capable, elle avait déjà fait de la magie sans baguette. Avant même qu'elle ait pu se concentrer pour lancer son _Wingardium Leviosa, _la chaise de Lukas disparut. Elle jeta des regards effarés autour d'elle afin de voir qui de ses amies l'avait devancée, mais elles semblaient aussi sous le choc qu'elle. Peu à peu, l'onde de choc se dissipa et fut remplacé par un fou rire général. À la grande surprise de tous, même la froide Liv Okänslig se laissa aller à l'allégresse générale en partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

Personne ne se soucia de comprendre comment le Serpentard était tombé de sa chaise.

À la sortie du cours, Sarah prit ses amies à part pour leur parler de ce dont elle soupçonnait.

-Les filles, c'est moi qui ai fait tomber Lukas.

-Très bon coup, tu l'as fait informulé ton sort, on n'a rien entendu.

-Non, justement le problème c'est que je n'ai pas lancé de sort, ce n'était pas de la magie conventionnelle.

-Tu veux dire que tu as utilisé un autre pouvoir !

-Pas si fort Lily, mais oui je crois que c'est de la magie de Väkterska.

-Mais tu fais déjà de l'invisibilité…

-Il faut croire que j'ai les deux… Liv, tu avertis Alexander ?

-C'est déjà fait, il s'en vient, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi remonté contre quiconque, Lukas l'a vraiment mis sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, il m'avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien et tout d'un coup, il décide de faire son intéressant pendant les cours.

Elles se turent en entendant des pas dans le couloir, mais aperçurent bien vite Alexander.

-Alors, ça va mieux Sarah ? Tu te sens débloquée ?

Sarah se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle se sentait nettement mieux depuis le petit incident avec Lukas, elle avait tout d'abord pris cela comme un contre coup de la joie crée par sa vengeance, mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle se sentait incontestablement débloquée, comme si plus rien ne l'empêchait de respirer complètement.

-Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, même si ça ne doit pas te faire plaisir…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda Alexander d'un air confus, essayant de comprendre de quoi sa jeune élève parlait.

-Tu vas avoir encore plus de travail pour essayer de nous contrôler et garder l'école sur ses fondations.

-Si tu parles de ça, ce nouveau pouvoir ne sera qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan des problèmes que je confronte en ce moment.

-Quels genres de problèmes ?

-Je ne peux pas vous en parler tout de suite, Dumbledore veut me faire garder le silence.

-Allez, s'il te plait, je sais très bien que ça nous concerne, tu peux nous le dire, supplia Sarah.

-Ça a rapport avec ce que mon frère a dit en classe ?

-Entre autre… bah autant vous le dire tout de suite, sinon Liv finira par le lire tôt ou tard dans ma tête…

-Mais j'adore être dans ta tête, tes pensées sont très amusantes… Sauf hier quand tu corrigeais les devoirs des premières années… comment peuvent-ils être aussi nuls ?

-Mais parfois j'ai besoin d'être seul…

-Ok, j'ai compris.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger votre petite conversation de couple, mais on aimerait bien savoir qui en veut à notre vie et dans quelle mesure il est au courant de notre existence et peut nous atteindre.

Liv jeta un regard qui tu à son ex-meilleure amie qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des sous-entendus sur sa relation avec Alexander qui semblait aller au-delà des relations habituelles entre un professeur et une élève.

-En fait, on sait seulement qu'il y a eu des fuites comme quoi au moins deux Väkterska se trouveraient à Poudlard, on ne sait pas s'il est au courant de votre existence à toutes les deux, Jane et Sarah, mais nous sommes sûrs qu'il est au courant pour Lily et Liv, même s'il ne sait pas de qui il s'agit, il sait qu'il y en a deux.

-Par il tu veux dire…

-Voldemort sait que vous êtes ici.

OxOxOxOxO

Après l'avertissement d'Alexander, les entraînements se firent encore plus intensifs. Il tenait à ce qu'elles passent tous leurs temps libres à s'entraîner. Elles avaient bien essayé de protester, prétextant la fatigue et les devoirs, mais il s'était montré intransigeant, leur disant que c'était leur vie qui était en jeu.

Quand McGonagall passa dans la Grande Salle pour savoir qui restait pour les vacances, elles n'eurent pas une seconde d'hésitation avant de dire oui, premièrement Alexander les avait baratinées pendant des heures sur le fait qu'elles devaient rester et deuxièmement, elles ne savaient pas si elles seraient capable de se contrôler seules chacune de son côté. Leurs comportements les auraient trahies car si Alexander ne leur avait pas appris à être de véritables machines de guerre, elles étaient toujours sur leur garde et jetaient sans cesse des coups d'œil derrière leur épaule.

Les examens arrivaient à grand pas et Lily commençait réellement à ne plus être endurable, elle se couchait de plus en plus tard pour avoir le temps de faire ses devoirs et d'étudier, donc elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et irritable, ce qui n'était pas pour faire plaisir à Alexander.

-Lily, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, tu es de plus en plus amorphe !

-Désolé, si j'essaye de compenser les heures que je passe ici à ne pas pouvoir étudier pour les examens qui commencent demain, je te rappelle. En étudiant dans les seuls moments que tu nous laisses libre, c'est-à-dire les nuits et encore là je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre de ta part.

-Lily je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton. Je suis un de tes professeurs.

-Parlons en justement, Monsieur le professeur, tu devrais justement savoir que nous avons besoin de temps pour nous et tu nous coupes de tout, matin, midi et soir. Je n'ai plus de vie, je ne sais pas c'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai dormi une nuit complète ou que je suis allée me promener dans le parc pour le plaisir, cette année tu nous as coupées de tout. Tu as pris le contrôle de notre vie sans nous demander la permission.

-Lily…

-Non. Tais-toi, tu nous coupes de tout, je suis sûre que les autres pensent comme moi, Liv ne le montrera jamais, tu la connais, Jane est trop gênée et Sarah peut encore tenir le rythme, mais moi je ne suis plus capable. Je lâche !

Et elle partit en claquant la porte, Jane fit un mouvement pour la rattraper, mais Alexander lui retint le bras.

-Mais Alexander…

-Elle a raison, je vous ai coupées de tout, je n'ai pas pensé aux examens, allez dormir, vous amuser, voir vos petits copains, je ne sais pas moi, vivez votre vie d'adolescentes.

Elles ne dirent rien et sortirent, le jeune homme attrapa Liv alors qu'elle allait passer le pas de la porte.

- Tu diras à Lily de venir me voir quand elle aura décompressé.

Elle acquiesça et sortit en se dirigeant vers le bord du lac où elle était sûre de trouver Lily.

OxOxOxOxO

-Lily, je sais que tu es épuisée et sur les nerfs, mais tu n'aurais pas du crier du Alexander comme ça, il fait ce qu'il peut pour nous aider.

-Il t'a envoyé plaider sa cause ?

-Non, je suis venue par ma propre volonté, je suis aussi exténuée que toi et je suis sûre que Jane et Sarah sont dans le même cas, mais pourquoi tu lui en veux tant ?

-Je ne veux plus le voir, Liv, tu comprends ? Qu'il me laisse tranquille jusqu'aux examens, de toutes façons nous restons pour les vacances, nous pourrons rester avec lui toute la journée à s'entraîner, mais pour l'instant, je ne veux plus le voir ni entendre parler de quoi que ce soit qui ait rapport aux Väkterska. Vous penserez peut-être que je suis faible et que j'ai craqué, c'est vrai, mais je n'en peux plus, je n'ai pas ton expérience et je ne suis pas encore capable de tout bloquer.

-Lily…

-Tu te souviens du jour ou Sarah en est devenue une ?

-Oui.

-Et bien mon rêve, celui avec le bébé, n'en était pas un, c'était une vision, j'en suis sûre maintenant et je sais aussi qui est la femme qui était avec Potter, c'était moi Liv, moi, je vais me marier avec Potter alors que je ne peux pas le sentir et je sais aussi que je vais en mourir, peut-être pas de ce mariage, mais de ce qui va en découler, la vision que j'ai eu le premier jour, celle de la mort de Potter, il disait à sa femme de se sauver, et bien c'est moi cette femme.

-Lily, je suis désolée.

-Non, tu ne peux pas être désolée, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, cette année j'étais censée passer mes ASPIC haut la main pour après me trouver un travail important, peut-être Auror, je ne sais pas, quelque chose de normal, rencontrer un mec sympa et avoir de nombreux enfants, mais non, je me retrouve à être une sorcière surpuissante qui voit l'avenir, même pas capable de contrôler ses pouvoirs. Je ne réussirai pas Liv, je ne serai jamais capable d'être aussi bonne que toi ou Jane, vous vous contrôlez, vous êtes puissantes, j'ai l'impression qu'Alexander n'est jamais content de ce que je fais, je passe plus de temps seule avec lui que toi et Jane ensemble. Même Sarah semble se contrôler plus que moi, elle n'a ses pouvoirs que depuis trois semaines et encore elle ne se téléporte que depuis une semaine, je me sens tellement nulle.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai Lily, tu n'es pas nulle, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu es vraiment courageuse, tu sais l'avenir, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, nous ne savons pas si c'est certain, mais il est sûr qu'il est possible que ces évènements se déroulent, mais tu continues de vivre, c'est cela ta force Lily, tu continues de côtoyer Potter même si tu sais ce qui va se passer, tu ne laisse rien paraître ou presque quand tu as des visions en classe, non ne nie pas, je sais que tu en as, il faudrait que quelqu'un te connaisse comme je te connais pour voir ce qui t'arrive. En cela tu es courageuse Lily, et c'est à cause de ce courage que tu ne nous laisseras pas tomber.

Lily avait rarement vu Liv aussi prolixe, elle se sentait un peu mal d'avoir quitté la salle de classe, effectivement Alexander essayait de les aider. De plus, Liv avait toujours su comment la faire plier, la prendre dans sa fierté.

-Il veut me voir ?

-Il m'a demandé de l'appeler quand tu te serais calmée, mais reste ici, je vais aller lui parler. Il a dit qu'il allait nous voir à l'examen, c'est-à-dire qu'on ne s'entraîne pas avant les vacances.

-D'accord, va le rejoindre… vous allez vraiment bien ensemble.

Liv se leva, soupira et se dirigea vers le château.

-Ce sera un beau mariage que tu auras Liv.

OxOxOxOxO

Plus qu'un examen avant les vacances, Lily n'avait pas reparlé avec Alexander depuis sa crise, mais elle ne sentait pas que ce silence cachait quelque chose, ils avaient seulement besoin de prendre leurs distances et les autres comprenaient.

L'examen de Théologie Et Culture Magique Internationale était commencé depuis près de trente minutes et Jane commençait franchement à s'ennuyer.

/Tu as déjà fini ??/

/Liv arrête, Alexander va se rendre compte de quelque chose. /

/Lily tu m'entends ?/

/Salut Liv, salut Jane. /

/ Salut les filles ! /

/Sarah, Lily, Liv, sortez de ma tête, regardez Alexander nous regarde bizarrement, il se doute de quelque chose. /

/Zut je m'amusais bien, dit Liv/

/Vous avez fini, demanda Lily ?/

/Presque, il me reste les trois dernières questions, comment on tue un loup-garou à la manière scandinave Liv ?/

/Tu es au courant que ton copain en est un, tu as l'intention de l'abattre ?/

/Oui, si tu veux tout savoir, mais sérieusement c'est quoi ?/

/Oh, oh Alexander s'est rendu compte de quelque chose !/

/Qu'est ce que je vous disais, marmonna Jane? /

-_Liv, avbrott !_(2)

-Si on ne peut plus s'amuser, marmonna Liv assez fort pour que son professeur puisse l'entendre.

Ne cherche pas ta sœur sinon tu vas me trouver…

Liv, arrête !

Ceci est en quelque sorte la fin des chapitres d'introduction, maintenant l'action et les méchants. Le prochain chapitre sera plus sombre.

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre je me suis rendu compte que dans mon plan original le chapitre 8 se situait le 14 février, disons que j'ai été un peu plus lente que prévu.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question ce qui est marqué en italique est véritablement du suédois, mais je ne suis pas sûre de la grammaire, si quelqu'un dans la salle parle couramment cette langue qu'il se manifeste.

Le petit bouton à gauche vous aime !

(Moi aussi)

Chaos


End file.
